The New Girl in Neverland
by CharmSpirit
Summary: Peter Pan pays a visit to Cambrine Orphanage, where Maisie Korell lives. Apparently, he enjoys stealing and reading her stories from her journal. You'd think if he loved them so much, he'd have the sense not to lose them, wouldn't you? Maisie ventures out to Neverland to recover her journal, but she finds much more than her lost book. Rated T because I'm paranoid and T is popular.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Fanfiction universe! It is I, CharmSpirit, and I've been part of this site for a while before now, when I've decided to publish a story. Now, since it's my first (here we go), I have no Beta reader and it definitely won't be perfect, and I admit I got the idea from another Peter Pan fanfiction I read. But I hope it will still suffice to the standards of all you lovely is sort of a mix between the cartoon Disney Peter Pan and the real human one, so if that bothers you...too bad. It won't be that annoying, I promise. Ok, last thing: PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously. If you hated it, review. If you loved it, review. If you don't care, STILL REVIEW! Just review so I feel accomplished ;). Ok, that's it, thank you.**

**Disclaimer (guess that wasn't it): I own nothing of Peter Pan. If I did I'd be like Michael Jackson (R.I.P man, :() and build Neverland myself. On to the story!**

Maisie Korell sat at her desk, scribbling down in her notebook a story she had been working on. It was a story about a magical place where people never grew up, where they were children forever. It was a delightful story, a mimic of Maisie's dreams. If only a world like that really existed. Sighing, Maisie decided to finish that chapter another day. She stood and stretched, looking out at her balcony. She moved forward to it, opening the door and feeling the wind whip her hair back as she looked out into the starry night sky.

Her eyes immediately sought out the one star, the one star she had heard of many times in her childhood from her mothers' stories. Of course, her mum was dead now, that was why she lived in the orphanage, but she still loved to relive her mother's tales. The Second Star to the Right. The star her mother would always whisper to her as she sat next to her by the fire as a child… "The Second Star to the Right shines with a light so rare, if it is Neverland you wish, it's light will guide you there." She gazed at it, twinkling more brightly than everything else.

If only her mothers' stories were true. If only she could travel there, forget adulthood, forget everything, and just…live. It seemed Maisie's life was clouded with "if only"'s, and she didn't know how to get rid of them. She closed her eyes and wished, for what was perhaps the umpteenth time, that she could leave this place, if only for a day, and enjoy her childhood one more time.

"Peter, if you're out there, I kind of need you right now." She said out loud, smirking, not really talking to anyone, but imagining she was speaking to the make-believe boy that had haunted her mothers', and now her, stories many a times. Peter Pan was the being that would take away people to Neverland, help them stay children. He was a child himself. And he wasn't about to change that. Maisie, sighing once again, turned around and went back inside.

She didn't notice the pair of bright, blue eyes shining in the night, watching her exit.

Maisie yawned, just now realizing how tired she was, and trudged into her bed. She made herself comfortable, then drifted off to sleep.

The bright blue eyes were now looking in through her balcony window. "It's right there, just go in and get it!" The person belonging to the blue eyes hissed to his companion, who just happened to be small and have wings.

"Oh yes, boss me around, all because I'm smaller than you…" Tinkerbell muttered, flying in.

"You know that's not true. Now…go get it!" The boy said, instantly spoiling his almost-apology by bossing her around again. Tinkerbell sighed and flew towards the window, but was prevented from going in by the glass in her way.

"Ahem? Are you going to open it?" Tinkerbell snapped, turning to him. She was getting a bit annoyed with all these nighttime visits to this same house, all for a journal!

"OK, wait a minute!" The boy said, gliding from his place on the roof to the window. Slowly, trying to be as quiet as he could, he lifted the window up so it was open for Tink to enter.

"OK, go on." He grunted, holding it in place. Tinkerbell quickly flew in, then the boy entered too, and he quickly and quietly closed the window.

While Tinkerbell went off to look for Maisie's journal, the boy flew up and looked at Maisie herself, curled up asleep. He wasn't sure what he felt when he looked at her, only it was weird. He wasn't even sure if he liked the feeling or not.

"Hey, found it!" Tink said, jerking him out of his reverie.

"Great. Give it to me," He said, and Tink dragged the journal over and heaved it up, then handed it to the boy. The boy made to leave, but Tink stopped him with a shocked, "Wait, you're taking it?"

"Yeah. Why?" He answered, turning back to her looking slightly irritated.

"Well, don't you think she'll notice it's gone? And figure us out?" Tinkerbell said, sounding surprised.

"Nah, she won't miss it for just a day. We'll bring it back tomorrow night. The Lost Boys have been wanting this, so I'm going to give it to them." The boy explained, flying over to the window again.

"Now shh, she might wake up." With that, he opened the window, flinching as it creaked, and flew out, holding it open for Tink.

"Coming or not?" Tinkerbell sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to talk him out of this, and flew over. He closed the window after her and, clutching the journal in his hand, soared off towards the Second Star to the Right.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Tis moi again, CharmSpirit! I decided to update today in the hopes that maybe if I had more than one Chapter, more people would read the story. -shrug- I hope so! Anyways, here is Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Peter Pan. But hey, we can band together and kidnap whoever does and get them to give it to us, right? ;)**

Maisie suddenly sat up on her bed, eyes wide. She had just heard her window close!

"Hello? Anyone there? ….I know karate!" She said stupidly, staring around her room. She slid off her bed and crossed to her balcony window, opening it and peering out into the sky. She could have sworn she had heard something, but nobody was there. She slowly backed away back into her room, shutting the window and locking it.

She started walking back to her bed, when something caught her eye. Or rather, something that wasn't there had caught her eye. Her journal!

Maisie rushed over to her desk, searching through it, panic-stricken. If anyone read anything she had written in that journal…why, they might have opened up her mind and started rummaging through it! She had written very personal things in there.

"Oh no!" She moaned out loud, putting her face in her hands. "I've lost it!"

Naturally, being the logical and human person she was, Maisie believed that she had just misplaced it. And, being the heavy-sleeper she was, she had no idea that a boy had actually taken it. Right now she was just afraid that someone, even someone just in her family, would pick it up and decide to read it.

Closing her eyes, Maisie removed her hands from her face and looked around once more, hoping to see her journal. She didn't. Maisie decided that nobody would read it tonight, and that she would be better off searching for it tomorrow. Nodding to herself, but still feeling unsatisfied, Maisie climbed back into her bed, not possibly knowing, as she drifted off to sleep, that her journal was nearly one thousand miles away by now.

Maisie searched. And searched. And searched. Searched the entire household four, five times, then again after dinner. She searched under the beds, in between the couches, on the shelves, in the cabinets, in the drawers, she even tried the dog house! It was a sign of desperation, that night at twelve am, that she was found by the orphanage manager, in the kitchen, moving the fruit and milk aside in the refrigerator, searching for her journal.

"Oh it has got to be here somewhere!" She burst out suddenly, her frustration peaked.

"Calm down, Maisie." Liana said patiently to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I can't find my journal, Ms. Mason. I've searched this house time and time again, it's just not here!" Maisie complained, slamming the fridge door shut.

"Calm, Maisie. I'm sure it will come up somewhere, sometime." Liana said, smiling slightly.

"Maybe…" Maisie replied doubtfully. "Well, thanks Ms. Mason, but I'm going to get to bed now. I need to look around more…tomorrow…" Maisie trailed off as she realized what she still had ahead of her.

"Don't worry, honey, I'm sure you'll find it sooner rather than later." Liana comforted Maisie as she stood up and trudged towards her room. She looked back ,at Ms. Mason and smiled slightly.

"Thanks ma'am." She said, then vanished into the next hallway.

She walked slowly, trying to think of a place she hadn't looked yet, and went inside her room without noticing the boy, who was frozen in place, one hand on her desk and another on a battered looking journal in her room.

This journal was a replacement for Maisie's old journal, one of Peter's very 'clever' ideas. The boy had frozen as she had entered, and stayed completely still as she went into her bed. She turned off the light, and made to go to sleep, when she saw his shadow. She jumped up and screamed, as the boy flapped his arms and made urgent hushing gestures, finally running over to her and clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh!" He said, keeping his hand over her mouth. Maisie's eyes widened as she recognized the figure that had haunted her stories forevermore. The red hair, the arrogant face, the green outfit… She uttered a shocked exclamation, but it was muffled due to his hands. "Promise me you won't scream and I'll let you go." He said hurriedly, and Maisie nodded quickly. He released her, and she repeated, "You're Peter Pan!"

"Yes, that's me." Peter said, taking off his hat and bowing to her. Maisie curtsied in return, her enthusiasm obvious.

"Maisie Korell. But why are you here, Peter? You live in Neverland." Peter, flying up to sit on top of a chair, looked slightly sheepish.

"I was, um, coming to return your journal…." He began, but Maisie cut him off.

"You took my journal? But why would you do that? Wait…did you read it?!" She added, her eyes wide. Peter nodded, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah. You seem to write a lot about me, huh?" He said, flying up and around her. Maisie felt slightly hot.

"Well, I might have you know I've had that journal since I was ten and I…nevermind." She muttered as Peter flew back to the chair. "Well, give me it! I don't want you reading the whole thing…" Maisie said, holding out her hand for it. Peter held the battered journal behind his back, still looking unsure.

"Too late. You're a pretty good writer, even if you're stealing my stories. But…I sort of, um…lost it?" He said, flinching slightly at the last word.

"You what?" Maisie shrieked, and Peter rushed over to her again, clamping his hand over her mouth.

"You promised you wouldn't scream!" He said, sounding annoyed. This time Maisie didn't allow it, she threw his hands off and looked at him in disbelief.

"You lost my journal?!" She said, starting towards him.

Peter backed away at a hover as he talked, "It's not my fault! There I was, reading your stories to the Lost Boys, when they decided that it would be fun to toss it back and forth…I mean, I joined in, but only because they would've lost it faster without me, well anyways, so I was flying, throwing it, and I guess I threw it too far because it soared out into the sky and we, er, never saw it again…" He said in a rush, all while Maisie grew angrier and angrier with every word he said.

"Do you even realize how precious that journal is to me?!" She growled, making Peter back into the wall. Poking him in the chest hard, she snarled, "You lost it, you're going to find it. Come on," She added, walking to grab her coat.

"W-where are we going?" Peter stammered, sounding at a complete loss.

"To Neverland, of course. So I can make sure you find my journal." Maisie said, putting on her jacket and zipping it up. She jumped to her window and climbed up. "So I'll need you to help me get there…" She said, looking expectantly at Peter. Peter, after marveling at Maisie for a second, flew over and grabbed her hand, flipping her up onto his back.

"Well, hold on, then." He said, then took off to Neverland.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I particularly enjoyed writing this Chapter, because a new character is introduced and it was fun to write for her, since I hadn't done anything like it in a while. So, here it is: Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Peter Pan. But I was on Tumblr recently and apparently Peter Pan has become pretty big there. They call the fandom the "Pandom." Clever, huh? I think they might enjoy helping me capture the rights on PP. ;)**

**=^.^= ** Maisie gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes wide as they soared through London. Peter smirked and, decided he wanted to show off a little, swooped around Big Ben and, flipped Maisie off his back and caught her in his arms.

"You sure like to show off, don't you?" Maisie said, but she was smiling slightly however.

"Me?! Show off?! Never!" Peter said playfully, picking up speed and zipping out into the atmosphere.

"Ahh!" Maisie screamed as they broke atmosphere, soaring out into space. Keeping her hands firmly wrapped around Peter's neck, she buried her face into his shoulder, very scared of not being in Earth anymore. Peter accepted this without question, only rolling his eyes and continuing his journey. They flew through the stars and planets, Maisie never looking up from Peter's shoulder, but keeping her eyes firmly shut as they entered Neverland.

"You can come out now," Peter said, and Maisie tentatively raised her head.

"Whoa!" She gasped, her eyes growing wide as she took in the scene in front of her.

"Welcome to Neverland." Peter said, smirking, landing on a cloud and letting Maisie down. He then handed her a golden telescope so she could better see the beauty of his land. And Neverland was beautiful. It was a small island surrounded by crystal clear water, that shimmered with magic. In the shore parked the infamous Jolly Roger, where all the pirates lived.

"Ooh, I'd love to get my hands on one of those swords!" Maisie said eagerly, at which Peter smiled earnestly at her. She moved the telescope over to examine the Red Man's Tribe. "Indians!" She said, smiling enthusiastically. She then swiveled over to Mermaids Lagoon. "Hey, the mermaids are out!" She said, studying them.

They were most beautiful, with long flowing hair and perfect figures, their scales shimmering as they flashed their tales around. Maisie looked through the telescope for quite a few moments, until she heard Peter's loud, and deliberate, yawn of boredom. Rolling her eyes, Maisie gave Peter back his telescope. He took it cheerfully and looked at her.

"So, do you remember where you dropped it?" Maisie inquired, turning to Peter. His look became distant, as if he was trying to remember, and then a smile broke in and he nodded.

"Yeah! Over there; in Ceach Cove!" He said, pointing to the shoreline. Maisie nodded.

"Alright, let's go." She said, and Peter flipped her back onto his back and shot down to the beach. He landed lightly on the sand and Maisie slid off his back, looking around.

"Now where would it be…" She murmured, dropping to her knees and digging around the sand.

"Don't think it'd be underground, honey." A nasally voice interrupted, and Maisie looked up to see a girl hovering over her. She gasped and backed away, staring at her. It looked like a female Peter!

She wore a green dress, with a belt and a sword strapped to it, green tights, and glitzy dark green boots. In her hair was a headband with what looked like a dying rose; her lips were red like blood and her eyes flashed purple in the sun. Her long black hair, in a ponytail at the moment, was blowing through the wind. Her dress was ripped in unlikely places, and her lips were curved, at the moment, in a mocking smile.

"Hmmm, so you're Peter's newest protégé, are you?" She sneered, flying around her. That's when Maisie noticed a little red, glowing ball, following her; she had a fairy too! Peter looked up just as the girl was studying Maisie's face, and was over there in a flash.

"Get away from Maisie, Valeria!" He snarled, and Maisie was shocked by the amount of hate in his voice.

"Oh calm down, loverboy." Valeria purred, flying over to Peter and flicking his red feather up out of his face. Peter jerked away, baring his teeth, making Valeria laugh.

"Always playing hard to get." She smirked and then turned to Maisie. "I don't think much of your taste, loverboy. This one's far too petite. She won't last a day here." She said, examining Maisie.

"She's got me." Peter growled, stepping forward.

"Ah, ah, ah," She sing-songed, wagging a finger mockingly, "remember your vow, Pan? 'I shall not fight girls'? Was that it?" She laughed again, softly. "See ya around." She said, walking two fingers up his arm before taking off, her fairy flying behind her.

Maisie could have sworn Peter hissed at her retreating figure, before turning back to her wearily. "Who the heck was _that?" _Maisie asked, standing up.

"Valeria." Peter spat, glaring at the place she flew from. "One of the other kids that's here. Well, the _only _other kid that's here."

"Really?" Maisie asked, looking at the little dot in the sky that was Valeria. "She seems quite a lot like you." She mused.

"What?" Peter looked scandalized. "I'm nothing like her!"

"Well, not personality wise, but you do share some similarities. You dress the same, can fly, have fairies…"

"That's about it." Peter said savagely, kicking up sand. "She's just so mean."

Maisie privately agreed; Valeria really had seemed nasty. "What's her last name?" The question had just occurred to Maisie; for Peter hadn't mentioned one. Peter shrugged.

"No one knows. I've known her for five years and I've never figured it out. Not that I've cared to ask," He added viciously, and Maisie decided it was better to stop the conversation now before Peter got too angry. But she wished she could ask Peter about the fact that Valeria seemed to fancy him. For she certainly fancied him; she had made that obvious enough. Maisie wondered if Peter saw that too…


	4. Chapter 4

**A:N: Alrighty! Let me clear something up, just in case you were wondering how I can update so quickly: I have pre-written this. Most of it is already finished, so I'm pretty much updating every 2-3 days at the moment. Then maybe I'll catch up to myself and take a longer time updating...which I guess isn't a good thing... Oh well. I present to you, the quite short Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. **

_Velaria's Point of View:_

"Come in." Came the silky voice of Captain Hook, when Valeria knocked on his cabin door. She kicked it open and strode in, placing her hands on the Captains' desk.

"Any news?" Hook said, turning around in the chair behind the desk. He was shirtless, only with his little hook-thingie on him. His curly black hair was as messed up as ever, and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. But then again, that was normal. Valeria nodded.

"He brought another one." Valeria said, and Hook knew immediately who she was talking about. A rueful smile spread his face.

"Who does Pan have this time?" He asked, gesturing at the wooden chair facing him. Valeria sat down, and leaned forward slightly.

"Some girl named Maisie. Kind of short. Petite. Probably wouldn't last a day without Peter." She said carelessly, tapping a finger on the wood. She stopped for a moment and thought. "He seems awfully protective of her though, but maybe that's just because he hates me." She said, ending with a short laugh. Hook raised an eyebrow.

"Protective, you say? More protective than he was with the others?" He asked, in an awful tone of curiosity. Valeria didn't answer for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"Sort of. He was quick to point out that she had him, at least. Usually he doesn't dare make that kind of commitment." Hook nodded slowly, making his tangled hair flip back and forth.

"Interesting," He murmured finally, standing up.

"Is that all, then? Are we done?" Valeria asked; she was growing impatient. Hook had a habit of going off into la-la land.

"No. I have a mission for you." Hook said silkily, picking up a pointed hook and examining it. Valeria perked up. A mission? She hadn't gotten one of those in forever.

"What mission?" She asked, also standing up, and slowly walking over to where Hook stood, clicking his hook in.

"I want you," He began, picking up his coat and putting it on, "to keep an..._eye _on this girl, Maisie, and Pan. Tell me if any unusual behavior occurs. But, don't show yourself," He added, and Valeria's face visibly fell. She loved taunting Peter. "At least not a lot. If you disappear for days, they'll notice something, and keep a look out. But, if you were to…pop up, here and there, over the course of your watch, they won't notice a thing."

Hook turned to her. She looked quite excited. "Just don't let them know you're there when you're observing. I trust you can do that?" Valeria nodded rapidly. "Good. You will give me reports on their whereabouts, and their behaviors, daily. I will tell you when I want you to stop watching them." Valeria nodded, her eyes gleaming. "Can you do that for me?" He asked silkily, picking up a smooth sword.

"Yes sir! Yes I can!" Valeria said, looking wildly excited. Hook smiled and threw her the sword; she caught it and slid it under her belt. "You start tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Cool! New followers! Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for following my story! I got the emails today and that is what inspired me to upload this chapter today. Oh, and I might go MIA for about a week, since we're going to Disney World! (I am going to meet Peter Pan. If I don't I will refuse to leave till I do) So bear that in mind if no updates come. :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Peter Pan, then I would MAKE Peter from Disney World come to my house and TAKE ME TO FREAKIN NEVERLAND. Sadly, I cannot do that, so therefore I do not own Peter Pan.**

Back outside, Peter and Maisie were still roaming around Ceach Cove in search of Maisie's journal.

"Are you _sure _you dropped it here?" Maisie burst out, after looking over at the same place for the fifth time.

"No, I'm not!" Peter snapped, at the peak of frustration. "I'm not _sure _I dropped it anywhere, but I'm _pretty sure _I dropped it here!"

"_Pretty sure _isn't going to cut it!" Maisie spat, but let the conversation end there. Not even two hours here and they were already fighting!

"Ok," Maisie sighed, resigned. "Why don't we just take a break, yeah? We'll just relax tonight and try again tomorrow."

Maisie wasn't worried about being gone a long time. The orphanage wouldn't miss her, and she didn't even like school very much. She didn't have many friends. All in all, she liked it better here then back on Earth, and planned to stay for a while.

Peter's face brightened up and he flew towards her. "Good idea!" He said, while catching her hand and flipping her up. She let out a shriek that turned to a laugh as Peter shot up into the sky. He certainly seemed to go through mood changes very often. But, then again, he was Peter Pan.

Peter flew them both into a leafy forest. "Is this where you live?" Maisie inquired, tightening her grip on Peter's neck.

"Yep." Peter said, flying smoothly down and weaving around the twisting branches. "Me and the Lost Boys."

"Lost B—but I thought…I mean, in the story…" Maisie muttered, sounding confused. Peter caught on, and smiled grimly.

"Yeah, they're different Lost Boys. Since Wendy stole the others from me," He added bitterly, "but there are plenty of children wandering around, unattended, lost, so I just pick some up and bring them here." He said all this so nonchalantly, like he wasn't ruining the lives of the people who were involved with those boys, but Maisie overlooked it. She didn't want to make him mad at her, since he was the only thing preventing her from falling to her death.

Peter flew down towards the forest and slowed to a stop on one of the branches, settling there. "What are we doing?" Maisie inquired, sliding off Peter's back.

Peter put his face nose to nose with her, and said in a voice deadly serious, "Before we go in, you have to promise me you won't ever tell anyone where this hideout is, ok? Hook would destroy me in my sleep if he knew where we lived." Maisie nodded, equally serious, and Peter jumped back, his grin already back on his face. "Ok, let's go then!" He said, pulling her hand and flying down towards a tree.

He dropped her hand right as they got to the top of the tree trunk, and Maisie started screaming before she realized she was inside the trunk; the trunk had an opening! Maisie slid down a whirly slide made of bark and came to a rolling halt at the end underground, rolling all the way until she smacked into a bed.

"Ouch," She muttered, standing up as Peter zoomed in through the slide, laughing. Twirling in the air, he let out a crow similar to that of a rooster, and immediately five boys slipped out and rushed into a row in front of Peter, saluting him.

"Hello Peter!" They all chided in unison, lowered their salute.

"Hello boys! I've got someone I'd like you to meet…" Peter said, stepping aside to reveal Maisie. She grinned and waved, slightly shyly. She had never been a fan of crowds with more than three people, and this was _definitely _more than three people. Five boys stood in front of her, each peering at her curiously, each garbed out in animal furs.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Interrupted Peter's voice, sounding faintly annoyed. "Go introduce yourselves!" There was a sudden rustle as the boys rushed up to Maisie, taking of their fur hats as they went. They got into a line that went from tallest to shortest, and Maisie was surprised at how orderly they were, compared to Peter.

"My name's Kingsin." Said the first boy, taking her hand and shaking it. He looked scarcely younger than Peter, maybe just by a year or so, and he was almost as handsome. Almost. He had brown hair, green eyes, and an oval-shaped face that was clear. Very nice complexion.

"Hello. I'm Maisie." She said, inclined her head slightly.

Then the next person came up, and the next, and the next, and the next, until they were all finished. These boys were named, in the order of their line, Randy, Dan, Clayton, and Stewert, the youngest. They all appeared to range from the ages of 10 to about 13; when Maisie tried asking them, none of them seemed to know. "Who cares?" As Peter said, was the general attitude when asked about their age. Maisie learned this very quickly.

"Ok, don't tell me." She gave up, irritated. "So what now?" Peter looked thoughtful for a moment, and Maisie noticed all the boys immediately looked to him. Then he brightened up.

"Sword fighting!" All the boys cheered, and rushed forward while Maisie sputtered, "Wait, what? Sword fighting? I'm not—" She was cut off by Peter swooping under her and picking her up; she screamed as he ricocheted them both out of the tree trunk and to the outside.

"YOU SERIOUSLY NEED TO TEACH ME HOW TO FLY!" She shouted, causing Peter to laugh. He flew, following the boys, over all the trees and mountains, and Maisie was in awe. She had barely paid attention to the beauty of Neverland; only at the very beginning of her adventure had she stopped to admire it. She spread her arms out like a bird, laughing, and Peter's hands slipped down to her waist, wrapping around it to hold her steady in the air.

"Finally like Neverland now?" Peter said, and Maisie could tell from his voice that he was grinning. Maisie didn't answer, just savoring the moment, and Peter flew into a huge clearing. He landed softly, letting go of her, and she just stood there, slightly out of breath. The boys soon came crashing through the undergrowth, carrying swords and daggers and all sorts of metal weapons.

"Alright!" Peter said, clapping his hands together. Maisie tried to slink away into the tree, but Peter grabbed her and pulled her forward. "Since she's new, we need to give her a demonstration first. So…" His gaze travelled around the assembled boys, all whom were quivering with excitement, and then he said, "Kingsin, Dan, you guys can start first. Do it in the…_formal _way." His eyes glinted. Maisie was getting more apprehensive by the moment.

Kingsin and Dan stepped forward, and all the boys immediately cleared out into a circle; Peter reached over to Maisie and jerked her towards him since she was still in the two's way. "Just watch." He murmured to her, and indeed Maisie did.

She watched as the two boys separated into opposite sides of the circle, each holding swords, and walked up to each other, swords in front of their faces. Once standing face to face, they swung the swords down sideways. Then they bowed to each other, and retreated again. "Ready…" Peter suddenly shouted from his place behind Maisie. The two raised their swords. "Set…" They readied themselves… "GO!" And they charged at each other.

They swung and their swords clashed together, sending sparks flying into the air. Maisie jerked away as one flew over to her. Kingsin had the upper hand, he was charging Dan down. But Dan swung the sword down, causing Kingsin to trip up, and he brought the sword down on the ground where he was lying; Kingsin blocked it, standing up with difficulty, and they were equal now. Metal clanged against metal as the boys clashed the swords over and over again; Dan swung the sword over Kingsin's head; Kingsin ducked; then he swung it under Dan's legs and Dan jumped up to avoid it. _These kids are great swordsmen! _Maisie thought, amazed. She watched the two battle on until Dan finally succeeded in keeping Kingsin down for more than three seconds, which was apparently the rules.

"Alright, see how it is?" Peter asked her as the boys, panting and sweaty, trooped back into the group.

"What do you m—" Maisie began, but Peter was already dragging her to the clearing. "Wait, you're going to—you're making me—" Maisie sputtered, for the second time, as one of the boys threw her a metal sword.

"Yup!" Peter said brightly, turning and facing her at the other end of the clearing.

"But I—I don't know how to—"

"Well, consider this learning then!" Peter said, and that was all there was to it.

He charged at her, holding his sword in front of him, and Maisie hurried to block him. She swung blindedly this way and that, hoping to hit something that would help her. That's when she started to notice…this wasn't hard at all! This was actually pretty cool! Maisie threw another hit, more confident this time, and it ended up clashing with Peter's, sending sparks into the air. Peter's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but then his head was back in the game. Maisie was fully aware of herself now; she seemed to know exactly what she was doing. She slid sideways, ready to hit Peter's side, but he blocked her. She brought both swords clinging up; they both spun around before clashing again, sending a shower of glowing sparks over them. Maisie ducked Peter's swing above her head, and decided to take a leaf out of Dan's book. While still on the ground ducking, she swung her sword across the ground. Peter wasn't so quick to jump above to dodge it; he came tumbling down, and Maisie was quick to take advantage of this. She dropped down on top of him, pressing her sword to his chest, and waited for the three second count, her face so close to his that her hair was falling all over him.

"Maisie…wins!" Randy shouted, and Maisie rolled off Peter. She stood up, brushing herself off, and looked around. All the boys mouths were open, forming a wide o, and their swords hung limply at their sides.

"What?" Maisie said, faintly annoyed. "Never seen a girl fight before?" To her surprise, the boys simply shook their heads. "Wendy was too delicate and girly to do that…" Peter muttered standing up and looking embarrassed. He cleared his throat.

"Er—well, Randy, Clayton, you're up." He then backed away swiftly. Maisie followed him, overly bouncy and happy.

"Did you see that?" She said excitedly, jumping up and down. "I was great!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're wonderful." Peter muttered, folding his arms. So childish.

**A/N: Gah! I forgot I wanted to tell you something. I took a quiz earlier for which cartoon character you were most like, and Peter Pan was one of the options, and guess what? I DIDN'T GET HIM. I was so mad. I got stinkin ARIEL. ARIEL! I HATE Ariel. But I guess I'm her. Someone needs to start shipping Ariel and Peter so that I can say Peter seriously, for real, loves me. According to that shipper. -huff- I guess it was bad that I put I didn't like children... OH WELL. PETER DOESN'T NEED TO LIKE KIDS TO KIDNAP THEM OK? -_- I could rant forever about this, but I won't, for your sake. So, goodbye! Sorry for the long A/N! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! I am back from Disney World! It was absolutely wonderful, and Peter Pan was ADORABLE! I was nervous and shaking, and he said, "Are you cold?" And then he wrapped his arms around me! It was the best moment of my life! And NEW FOLLOWERS! Thank you so much guys! Oh, and to the reviewer who said their name was Valeria, sorry! In this chapter, I've renamed her "Velaria" (switched the a and e) so you wouldn't be evil. That better? ;) And sorry this chapter is so short, but it was necessary for the story to work. Well, without further ado, I present to you: Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Peter Pan, I'd be living in Orlando, working at Disney World as Wendy. I do not live in Orlando or work at Disney. Therefore, I do not own Peter Pan.**

_Velaria's Point of View:_

Velaria was tearing back to the Jolly Roger. She had just seen something that was sure to change Captain Hook's plans, whatever they were, drastically. She flew quickly; so fast that her fairy, Yvonne, was struggling to keep up.

"Stop flying so fast!" She tinkled furiously, trying to put an extra burst on her speed. Velaria didn't answer, she swooped down and landed on the ship wreck of the Jolly Roger. She strode up to the nearest man and rammed him against the wall.

"Where's Captain Hook?" She spat. The man looked shocked, and pointed a shaking hand towards the lower deck. Velaria released him and sprinted down the stairs.

"Captain Hook!" She shouted, bursting into the room, slightly out of breath. There he was, pouring over some sort of map by the candlelight.

"Velaria?" He said, in slight surprise. "I haven't told you to get off duty yet. What are you doing here?"

"I have some huge information!" Velaria gasped, bent double and wheezing slightly.

"What information?" Hook asked curiously, making no attempt to help his comrade. She either didn't care or didn't notice, however, as she replied, "The girl, Maisie, she's not what I or you thought!" Velaria said hurriedly, rushing over to Hook.

"I was just watching them, they were sword fighting or something, and she went up against Peter, and she _won!" _Hook was interested at once; he pushed the map aside and gestured urgently for her to sit down. She did.

"Tell me more!" He ordered, and she launched into an explanation.

"They all came out to this clearing in the forest, and they had loads of swords with them, and Peter and Maisie went up against each other. Maisie was bloody _brilliant, _the battle only lasted about five minutes when she had him pinned to the ground! She's not like the Wendy girl you described to me at all."

"Really?" Hook sounded curious, he got up from his seat and strode over to the nearest drawer. He opened it and pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill, then returned to his seat. He scrawled something onto the paper, and looked up at Velaria. "Describe her to me."

Velaria thought for a moment, then replied, "Well, obviously she's a great swordsmen, so there's that—oh, and she really likes Peter, I can tell that right away…let's see…she doesn't seem to be a 'mother' to the boys, like the Wendy girl was, or else she probably wouldn't have let them engage in such a violent activity…that's all I've learned so far."

Hook scribbled all this down quickly, then turned up with his eyes gleaming. "This information is invaluable to me. Thank you." Velaria glowed. "Now, I must discuss something with you."

He stood up, motioned for her to follow him, and departed the room. Velaria hurried after them, leaving the candlelight illuminating the smooth parchment paper, with the words written, under all of Maisie's traits:

_**Brilliant swordsmen—disregard killing.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! I am back! And I just seem to keep stealing names from people, don't I? Sorry to the reviewer who said their name was Maisie, I had no idea that the names I picked would belong to people reading this! I just hope I do your name justice. ;) Anywho, thanks for following if you are new, and guys, PLEASE review! I really want to know what you think. Ok, that's enough of my spiel. :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Peter Pan, there would be an entire amusement park just of Neverland, and you could go on adventures with Peter, Wendy, and the lot. Is this real? No. So I do not own Peter Pan.**

"Whoa!" Maisie laughed, swooping up and down in the air, beaming. Peter had finally given her some pixie dust to fly with and, after giving her a few instructions ("It just takes faith, trust, and pixie dust! _Quit falling_!"), they had gone out to practice. Maisie was presently ecstatic, doing flips and loop-the-loops and dives, while Peter watched her with a slightly amused smile.

"This is totally awesome!" She shrieked, doing a huge somersault. Peter laughed and flew towards her, catching her hands just as she flipped out of the somersault.

"Think you got it now?" He asked and, in reply, Maisie raised one of his hands within hers and twirled around, like they were in a dance. This sent them both shooting upward.

"Guess so!" Peter laughed, tightening his grip on her and dipping her expertly. "But, I'm still better." Then, smirking, he let her up and they both hovered in the air.

"This is _brilliant! _Now I can go wherever I want, whenever I want, and I won't have to ask you to help me!" She said brightly, too caught up in her excitement to realize she probably shouldn't be voicing these particular plans out loud.

Peter was torn between a mixture of admiration and worry; he really liked that she was adventurous, but he knew she didn't know the sort of danger Neverland could hold. That was one of the reasons he had put off allowing her to fly for so long; he knew she would want to take advantage of it. Peter didn't look it, but he could be very thoughtful when he wanted to be.

"Um, yeah, sure." Peter said, privately vowing to keep an eye on her.

"So where can we go now?" Maisie said, turning her shining face to Peter. He sighed.

"Well, there's the Indian tribe, but we can't go there, they'd get so mad if I didn't introduce you 'properly'; we could go down to Ceach Cove—"

"Ugh, no, that girl might show up there, Velaria?" Maisie put in, shaking her head.

"—or not. Hey, why don't we go to the Enchanted Forest? All the fairies live there, so we'll have to stay out of their way, but otherwise—"

"Perfect! Let's go!" Maisie said brightly, grabbing his hand and shooting downwards. "Slow down! You don't even know where to go!" Peter said, but he was smiling. This girl could be crazy.

The two descended onto the shrouded floor, and Maisie immediately took note that this was much different than the forest the Lost Boys lived in. This forest seemed to crack and shimmer with mysterious magic, and, always present, was the faint tinkling within it. And the trees were so thick that it quite literally looked like nighttime; especially with the glowing lights strung around the trees, though there didn't seem to be any strings holding them.

"_Wow." _Maisie whispered her eyes as wide as an owls. Peter smirked, but even he seemed slightly subdued here.

"This is where the fairies live?" Maisie asked, in a hushed voice. There was no one around, and she didn't have a secret to keep anyways, but she just felt she needed to talk in a quiet voice. It seemed Peter did too.

"Yes." He breathed, looking around. "In a hollow tree, they call it Pixie Hollow. The tree is an entrance to their world, where they prepare for each season. Did you know that the fairies are the ones who control the seasons?" Maisie shook her head, her eyes still round.

"Can you take me to them?" Peter nodded and, taking her hand, began to lead her into the forest.

Maisie was totally and completely transfixed. She suspected she slowed them down a lot; what with her stopping and staring and walking like a snail so as to absorb completely everything. But they eventually got there and Maisie betted she probably would have slowed them down even more if she had to walk past it. "Wow." Maisie breathed, for the second time in a five-minute span, and Peter smiled at her.

"Welcome," Peter said, "to Pixie Hollow."

It was a magnificent oak tree, but it wasn't just an oak tree. It had little holes in it, that looked as if they were the shapes of windows, and each of them had a warm golden light spilling from it to the outside world. The tinkling music that was ever-present in the forest was loudest here; Maisie suspected that the fairies were the ones making it.

"The music's always there." Peter murmured, as if reading her mind, his lips barely an inch from her right ear. "If it ever goes out, something bad will happen to the fairies." Maisie shivered slightly; she didn't know whether it was the effect of him being so close to her or the information she had just been told.

"C'mon," Peter said, taking her hand again. "It's almost nighttime, and the fairies don't like intruders at night." Maisie nodded, still mesmerized, and Peter guided her upwards into the night sky.

Once they broke through the canopy of the trees and emerged outside into the fresh air, Maisie snapped out of it. She blinked thrice and looked around; Peter was looking slightly dazed too, though he was more used to it than her. "That was…wow." Maisie said, at a complete loss of words. Peter nodded like he knew what she meant. "Yeah, I know. The fairies are really weird. No one's really figured the fairies out yet, not even me." He said. "That's interesting…" Maisie murmured, thinking. There seemed to be more to these fairies than people were letting on…

Her thoughts were interrupted when something dark flew in front of her; she skidded to a halt and almost crashed into Peter.

"Peter?" Maisie asked, looking at him, for he had already drawn his dagger and was pointing it threateningly at the figure in front of him. Maisie squinted and realized it was Velaria.

"Mmm, going out for a midnight stroll, are we?" Velaria purred, in the same smooth, slightly seductive tone she always used around Peter. "How come you take her and not me?" She murmured, flying close to him. He jerked back and swiped the air with the knife. Velaria laughed. "No fighting girls, Peter!" She sing-songed, flying in a circle around him. "Not that you'd win, anyways." She smirked.

"Leave us alone, Velaria." Peter spat, gripping the knife. Velaria ignored him. She was now studying Maisie.

"Nice clothes, darling." She said cruelly, lifting up a piece of cloth on her pajamas. Maisie batted her hand away sharply. Velaria laughed softly. "You know, sweetie, if you're trying to get Peter, this outfit just won't do. He'd want you in something more _sexy_—"

At that point, Peter had had enough. He leapt forward in the air and slashed at Velaria; she jerked sharply and just barely out of the way, and Maisie grabbed Peter's shoulders to restrain him.

"Peter, calm down!" She hissed, sliding her hand down to his and snatching the knife out of it. Peter turned to her.

"Give it back." He growled, his eyes sparking. Maisie defiantly folded her arms, slipping the knife into a loop in her outfit.

"Well, this was quite entertaining, _darling_," Velaria snarled, not looking remotely amused now. "But I have better things to do. Remember what I said about the outfit, sweetie. Sexy." She added to Maisie, and Peter launched himself forward again, but Velaria had already flown out of the way, cackling evilly.

"I hate her!" He snarled angrily, staring at her retreating figure. If looks could kill, Velaria would have already dropped dead.

"Calm down." Maisie said soothingly, though still making sure the knife was out of sight.

"The way she talked to you! The way she _always _talks to me, I HATE HER!" Maisie sighed and laid a hand on his shoulder. "She's just a bully, Peter. She didn't really mean it." Peter sighed too and shook his head.

"Yeah, I know. But I still hate her." He added, eyeing the sky savagely, as if he expected her to reappear.

"You know," Maisie said, in a hope to slightly change the subject. "I thought Neverland was full of just, you know, kids. Not…mature-ish stuff." Peter took his eyes of the sky and nodded.

"It is."

"Well," Maisie continued, readying herself to fly again. "Velaria doesn't exactly seem…er…that _innocent." _

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment and, as they began to return to Peter's lair, said, "Yeah, I've seen that too. I mean, I think I have. She always talks about stuff I don't understand—"

Maisie cringed at the thought of the things Velaria said that Peter _didn't understand…_

"-and since I understand pretty much everything around here, then it must be mature stuff."

"Yeah," Maisie nodded, agreeing, "and use of words like…like _sexy_," Maisie felt very uncomfortable talking about this to Peter Pan, of all people, "just doesn't seem normal around here." Peter shook his head, and Maisie noticed he seemed embarrassed too.

"It's…well, it's not. I would never tell you to do that, or think that, by the way." Yep, he was definitely embarrassed. Maisie laughed.

"I didn't expect you to. Oh, and here," As the two landed next to the tree trunk, Maisie threw Peter's knife to him. He caught it and slid it into his belt, looking satisfied.

"Thanks. I wouldn't've stabbed her, y'know." He said, flying shortly upward to the trunk opening. Maisie sighed and shook her head. She betted he would have.

She joined Peter in the living room shortly after, and saw he had already began a game with the Lost Boys. Rolling her eyes, she melted into the kitchen quietly and started rummaging through the cupboards. Hey, girl's gotta eat too.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hmmm. No new followers. No reviews. That's quite unusual... Please review you guys. Just once, and I'll never bother you again. Reviews make my day, they really do. They make me feel accomplished. So please, ****_please _****review. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Peter Pan, then I'd probably have a bunch of Peter Pan fans as friends. None of my friends understand my love of Peter Pan, nor do they particularly fangirl over him. Therefore, I do not own Peter Pan. **

Velaria was laying on a tree branch, feeling very depressed indeed. "I mean, what's his problem?" She told her fairy, Yvonne. It was one of those nights when she was feeling particularly defensive and emotional.

"I'm a perfectly fine girl, aren't I? I've known him forever, and then that girl just prances in," She waved her hand around and put a soppy, bright look on her face, pressing her hand to her heart, "'_Oh Peter! This place is just lovely, isn't it? I'm never going to leave! Oh, please hold my hand, Peter! Please protect me Peter! Please let me play damsel in distress for you, Peter! Save me Peter! Please love me and kiss me like you never do that nasty Velaria, Peter!' _Ugh!" Velaria slammed her foot on the branch in anger. It creaked a bit, but didn't crack. "I hate her."

Yvonne, her fairy, sighed and shook her head. "Val, you need to stop doting on him. He's Peter Pan. He can't, and won't, love." Velaria scoffed.

"Have you _seen _him with her? The way he smiles at her? The way she's just playing along with him like the girly kitten she is?" She sneered and slammed her foot on the branch again. A small crease formed in the wood.

"She's been here for a day. How can you judge feelings in a day?" Yvonne put in reasonably, settling on Velaria's shoulder. Velaria rolled her eyes.

"He's bloody _Peter Pan. _He can't hide his feelings for his life. Anyone with an ounce of sense could tell. And that girl… she's either just not trying or she's as bad as him. She's just so sickly sweet…" Velaria shuddered. "I can't tell you how shocked I was when I found out she could sword fight. The girl looks like she'd burst into tears if her nail broke!" Velaria mock swooned, gasping as she held up her hand. "'_Oh no, I've broken my nail! Peter, won't you come and take care of me?'"_

"Val, you're thinking too much about this girl. She isn't that important, she's not worth your time." Yvonne said. Velaria sighed and rolled her foot around the branch, deepening the crack.

"You're right, I guess." She said, shifting to sit up. Her eyes darkened. "But I'm going to get her for stealing my man…or, boy, that is." She stood up on the branch, which finally cracked, sending her plummeting down. She fell into a large pile of leaves, causing them all to shuffle and make noise. Poking her head up, she heard sounds of movement and curiosity from the Lost Boy's tree.

"Better get out of here!" Yvonne hissed from next to her, and immediately Velaria shot out of the leaves. She flew up to the canopy and bolted towards Hook's ship, away from the hidden lair of Peter Pan that she knew about, but never had the heart to confess to Captain Hook.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. Most chapters in Velaria's point of view, I am starting to figure out, ****_are _****a bit shorter than others. But they are still needed for the story to flow correctly, so I shall keep posting them as is. Ok! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Guys guys guys guys. THANK YOU! You reviewed! Woo! I wanted to update yesterday because of it, but I was afraid you would think I had no life. So I decided to do it today instead. :P And this may be my least favorite chapter because it was so awkward and weird to write. It has nothing bad in it, it's just...I don't know. It felt weird writing it. So, there's that, and if it's horrible you can blame that. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Peter Pan, Andrew Ducote would still be Peter at Disneyland, because BRO that boy KNOWS PETER PAN LIKE HE IS PETER PAN. Which, I suppose he is, or at least was. Does Spieling Peter still roam Disneyland telling people to do the Rock Challenge? No. So I obviously do not own Peter Pan.**

Maisie awoke early that morning from her place sleeping on the couch, and the first thought that crossed her mind was literally: _I need to find my journal. _So, throwing her ragged blanket off of her, she crossed through the livingroom and entered Peter's bedroom.

He was sleeping on his stomach, his covers thrown off him, with one foot dangling over the side. Maisie had to hold back from laughing. He looked most like a modern-day teenager in that position.

"Hey Peter! Time to get up!" Maisie said loudly, walking over and standing next to Peter's bed. His response was a groan. "Oh come on, you're Peter Pan! Like you've never gotten up early…" This time she got no response. Sighing, Maisie bent down and picked up a stray pillow off the floor. Raising it above her head, Maisie said, "You have till three to get up, or something bad will happen. One," Peter didn't move. Maisie adjusted the pillow.

"Two," Nothing. Maisie shook her head.

"Three." And she brought the pillow down on his head, very hard.

Peter's head shot up and he yelped as Maisie continued hitting him repeatedly with the pillow. He scrambled up and picked up his own pillow and started hitting her back.

"I—warned—you!" Maisie said between laughter, as the two continued their pillow fight. Peter was grinning now, wide awake, and he seemed to be very much enjoying himself.

Eventually, Maisie ended up falling on top of Peter's bed (ooh-la-la) on her back, and he had, laughing, climbed on top of her. Maisie laughed as Peter swung at her with the pillow and she blocked it with her own, until—

"Uh…" And there was Kingsin, coming in there to ruin the day. He stood in the doorway, mouth slightly agape, staring at what must have looked like a _very _awkward scene in front of him. Peter scrambled off of Maisie, his face bright red, and she sat up, her cheeks rather flushed too.

"Er…sorry to interrupt…" Kingsin, said, his eyes wide and giving them a weird look. "But it's time for breakfast…"

"Oh, i-is it already?" Maisie said, laughing nervously. "I guess time just got away from…um…us. We'll be out in a minute." Kingsin nodded and, with a last look at the two of them, he departed.

A second later, Peter and Maisie heard the boys shrieking with laughter.

"Great." Peter said, groaning. "Now he told everyone."

"Well, that's not such a big deal." Maisie reasoned, immediately regretting saying that. Of course it was, to Peter Pan. Any gesture of…well, _anything _was wrong and 'grown-up' in his books. So she wasn't altogether surprised when Peter threw her a dark look and stood up from the bed. He went out of his room and, after a moment, Maisie followed him.

So it appeared Kingsin _had _told the rest of the Lost Boys. All through breakfast they had been eyeing the two and sniggering, as if they had just caught them in the middle of some huge, passion-filled kissing session instead of just having a normal, innocent-as-can-be pillow fight. Maisie could understand some of it, for the most part: of course they would get all excited; this stuff probably never happened around here, especially with Peter Pan. But it did get very annoying after a while, so much so that Maisie declared, in the middle of breakfast,

"The next person who giggles, or snickers, or makes _any sound other than talking _with their mouth is going to be personally _shredded _by me with a sword." She said with gritted teeth, and she wholeheartedly meant it. This worked on shutting the boys up well. So they finished breakfast with nothing more than polite conversation.

"Alright then." Maisie said, setting down her fork and looking at Peter. All the boys looked up eagerly. Maisie noticed this and rolled her eyes, but decided to ignore it. "Peter, ready to go looking for my journal again?" Peter instantly nodded and, not looking sorry to depart from the awkward breakfast, stood up.

"Ok, let's go." He said, shooting up the tree trunk.

"Don't burn down the tree while we're gone, boys. Try and keep yourselves at least mildly under control." Maisie told the boys, before following Peter and flying up the tree trunk to.

"Ok Maisie!" The boys shouted after her, and Maisie smiled. At least they tried to listen to her.

Peter and Maisie flew around in the sky, scanning the ground below them.

"Hey!" Peter shouted above the whistling wind. Maisie cocked her head to show she was listening. "Let's try Mermaid Lagoon!" Maisie nodded and they both simultaneously plummeted downwards to the clear water in the lagoon.

They both landed on a rock, and Maisie immediately located each mermaid's position. She wasn't going to be stupid like the other girls; she knew these mermaids hated anyone Peter brought here. So she was going to be _extra _careful.

"Hey, girls!" Peter called, and the mermaids turned around. They let out little squeals of excitement that made Maisie want to puke and jumped forward over to Peter.

"Hello Peter!" A red-haired one said flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes. "What brings you here?"

"Yeah, Peter!" A blue-haired one chimed in, shoving the redhead aside. "Why are you here?"

"Is it because you wanted to see me?" _Another _mermaid interrupted, a blonde one, flipping her tail back and forth and throwing out her chest. Maisie was about to be sick. She glanced at Peter and almost shoved him when she saw the smug look on his face.

"Sure!" Peter said cheerfully, flying over to the middle rock. The mermaids immediately scrambled to follow him. Maisie's eyes grew wide, and she whipped her head around to stare at Peter. That was most certainly _not _why they had come here!

"Um, _Peter?" _She said, flying over to where he was sitting, cross-legged, listening to the mermaids with a smile on his face. She landed lightly behind him and was about to tap him on the back when something grabbed her legs.

"Not just yet, girl!" Something hissed from behind her, and she whipped around to see a purple-haired mermaid grabbing her legs.

"Oh you have _got _to be _kidding me!" _She growled, frustrated. "It's not like I'm getting in the way of your worship of Peter Pan!" The mermaid didn't reply, only tugging at her harder. Maisie slipped over the edge; she scrambled to hold on, clawing the edge of the stone. "Get _OFF!" _She screeched, giving an almighty pull. The mermaid was caught off guard and released, falling backwards into the lagoon, causing a splash that rained Maisie with water. This _finally _got Peter's attention; he turned around and his eyes grew wide with surprise as he saw the sopping wet, and angry, Maisie.

Maisie glared daggers at the mermaids and said, in a slightly out of breath voice, "Anyone involved in this has till three to _get out. _One…" All the mermaids flipped backwards at once and swam rapidly away. Peter stared at Maisie.

"Why are you…what happened?" He said, standing up and examining Maisie.

"Oh, nothing at all." Maisie said sarcastically, shaking her head like a dog so that Peter got sprayed with mist. "No, just your lovely mermaid friends trying to _drown me!" _She crossed her arms and scowled at Peter. He was obviously trying not to laugh. "It's _not FUNNY!" _She shouted, having had about enough.

"Oh, come on Maisie! They were just having some—"

"Do _not _give me that 'they were just having some fun' foolishness! No," She added fiercely, as Peter opened his mouth to reply. "I think it'd be best if you just shut up. I don't want to strangle you." Peter closed his mouth and looked at her bemusedly.

Maisie took off flying around the lagoon, looking for her journal. _Ok, so maybe that didn't merit that kind of reaction for Peter, but is he really so clueless?_ Maisie thought, landing on the shore and beginning to search._ Does he really think they like him? I bet if he wasn't so…wasn't so _handsome _they would barely pay attention to him._ Maisie paused as this thought crossed her mind. If she hadn't known better, she would've said that that thought came from a jealous girls' mind…

Maisie snorted out loud at that. She wasn't _jealous. _Being jealous would require her to have feelings for Peter in the first place, and she most certainly didn't have _that. _But still…she had felt pretty bad at how much he liked the mermaids…

_Snap out of it, Maisie. _She told herself sternly. _You've known him for a day. That's too cliché. _Shaking her head, Maisie abandoned that spot of looking and moved over to the next. But she couldn't help thinking that things were about to change in her relationship with a certain boy.

**A/N: Uggghh I posted it. I'm pretty sure I'm overreacting, but ugh...oh well. Here it is. Don't kill me...or worse, laugh at me. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! I'm back, after like three days. ;) I'm happy to report I have completely finished this story, so you can expect updates to continue to happen as frequently, or maybe more so, as they are now. And to the reviewer named Iniquitously, I'm so sorry I'm answering this late, but you will hear how Velaria got into Neverland. It won't be a huge story (not yet anyways) and it will be at the end of the story, but you will hear her story and get your answers. Ok! That's enough of this A/N. Moving on!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Peter Pan I would hire Huggy Pan (because he's the best with feelings) and make him come over here to comfort my best friend, who is very sad at the moment. If Huggy Pan were here, she would no longer be sad. She is still sad, and no Huggy Pan has arrived. So, therefore, I do not own Peter Pan. **

_Velaria's Point of View:_

Velaria had abandoned her duty of following Peter and Maisie, at least for the moment. It wasn't like they were doing anything interesting. Presently she was flying around the Lost Boys' forest, skimming the ground looking for anything useful. Eventually, something caught her eyes.

She dived down onto the ground, her fairy trailing after her. She swooped down and picked up a book, studying it.

"Whose is it?" Yvonne asked, flying next to her and examining the book. Velaria shrugged and opened it up to the first page.

_This journal is the property of:_

_Maisie Korell_

Velaria's mouth fell open. "No. Way…" She whispered, eagerly flipping through the book. Over and over again she saw the words, "Peter Pan", "Neverland", and "Wish." This really was that girl's journal!

"Oh this is _brilliant!" _Velaria gasped, barely containing her excitement. "Now she won't find it and she'll have to stay here! She won't leave without it!" She turned, grinning, to Yvonne. "And Captain Hook is going to _love _me once I bring this to him! This is the key to _everything…_" Beaming, feeling very proud of herself, Velaria rose from the ground and, clutching the journal in her hand, flew back to the Jolly Roger cackling.

**A/N: That was really short! Hmm...I'll give you a treat: 2 Chapters in one! How's that? (psst: you can pay me back by reviewing...) Ok, next Chapter, in Maisie's Point of View!**

So, obviously, Peter and Maisie did not find the journal. This resulted in Maisie being in a very annoying and bad mood, which resulted in Peter being in a very annoying and bad mood. It was because of this that they both flew in the house, that night, bickering like an old married couple.

"This is _your fault, _Peter! You lost it, and now I'm probably never going to get it back!" Maisie snapped at Peter, landing on the ground and folding her arms. The boys had all been playing a game, but stopped at the sight of the angry coup—ah, people.

"We'll find it, calm down! You're no fun." Peter replied, glaring at her in turn.

"Calm down, huh? Calm down? You _know _what I wrote in there, Peter Pan, and if anybody reads that I will _die!" _Maisie shrieked, causing the Lost Boy's to flinch from her high tone.

"_No one is going to read it, _how many times do I have to tell you that?" Peter growled, very nettled. He absolutely hated being blamed for something. "It's probably somewhere at the beach, covered in sand and hidden!"

"_UGH!" _Maisie snarled, pushing past Peter and going back towards a door. "You just don't get it, or you just _don't care!" _ Peter turned around to glare at her.

"You're right. One of the many things that comes with being Peter Pan: I _don't _care! Because it's _just a stupid book!" _

Maisie gasped slightly, but then her eyes sparked rage. "Fine." She said, wrenching open the door. "Fine!" She repeated, stepping inside. "_FINE!" _She shouted, slamming the door shut.

A ringing silence followed Maisie's departure. Eventually, Dan spoke up; "Um…Peter? Didn't…didn't she just go into your room?"

Peter hadn't thought about it but, looking up at the door, he realized that she had in fact locked herself in his own bedroom. Groaning, knowing he wouldn't be able to go in there until she calmed down, Peter walked over to the couch and sat down on it. "Yes, she did. Just leave her," He added, as Randy turned to knock on the door. Suddenly he stood up again. "C'mon, let's get some food." He needed something to get his mind of that insufferable girl. The boys cheered and immediately filed out of the hideout. With a last look at _his _bedroom, Peter followed them out.

**A/N: Wow, how do you guys suffer through my long A/N's? They must be quite annoying...sorry! I just have so much to say! Sorry... But is this extra alright? I hope so! Anyways, the next Chapter is something quite significant, so keep a look out for that. And ****_please _****remember to review! Most of you who followed the story in it's earlier Chapters still haven't reviewed! Please do, if only just once, because you have no idea how much better it makes me feel. Alright, thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi! I'm back. I don't know how many days it's been; nor does it really matter, because I'm here now. Oh and I wrote a one-shot. It's called "What Is The Story of Peter Pan?". If you want to, I'd love if you read it. And again, to Iniquitously, I know! I hate it! They look longer on Word, I swear. And I feel if I tried to make them longer then I would just be adding unnecessary rambling to the story. Don't worry, I think I did ok at making it come out alright in the end!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Peter Pan, do you really think I'd be sitting here writing fanfiction about him? Of course not! But here I am. So I do not own Peter Pan. **

Maisie was in a rage. How could he say that? Saying that basically meant he didn't care about her, her feelings, her opinions, anything! "Ugh, I hate you right now Peter Pan!" She wailed, looking for something of his to smash. She looked around and picked up the first thing she saw: a piece of paper lying on the bedside table.

Growling like a lion, she stomped forward and picked it up, preparing to tear it. That is, until she glanced at it. Her eyes grew wide and she almost dropped the paper, her anger forgotten completely. That was _her handwriting! _Maisie quickly held the paper up to the candlelight. The paper had been a continuation of something else; it must have been, because the first word was 'and'. Maisie squinted closer and began to read:

_and then Peter smirked slyly at Crystal, who in turn playfully rolled her eyes. "You truly are unusual, Peter Pan." She said, a warm smile glowing on her features. "And why is that, Crystal Everette?"Peter replied, wrapping his arms around her and smirking. Crystal stared at him, then shook her head. "You have so many different moods..." She murmured, but she was caught off guard by Peter's arms being wrapped around her. "Well, tell me then," Peter said, with a sudden change in voice. No longer was it boyish and childish, no, it was… seductive. And it so suited him. "Do you not like this mood I'm in now?" And then he swooped down and pressed his lips against hers._

Maisie remembered this now. She lowered the paper and placed a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. This had been written in her journal. A pathetic story, written right after she had finished reading a searing romance novel and wanted to try it out for herself. **(A/N: No, before you ask, not ****_that _****kind of romance! I don't do that and neither does Maisie!) **So of course, she tried it out with Peter Pan and Crystal Everette, her own character. She also remembered _why _she had stopped writing it at that point: she had realized that what she was writing was very out of characterfor Peter, and that he was very unlikely to accept such mature things as kissing that easily. So why had _this _story, and _this _part of the story, been chosen by Peter to keep?

Maisie removed her hand from her mouth and studied the paper once again, and she noticed something she hadn't seen before; there, scribbled underneath the story, was a post-script:

_P.S: Myself—this story has been discontinued. Peter Pan would never be that ok with kissing Crystal, or anybody for that matter, and would never act like that while doing it._

Maisie smirked to herself; that was very true. But there was more writing underneath that, but this time it wasn't hers…

_P.S.S: Yourself—don't judge someone before you know them._

Maisie nearly dropped the piece of paper. No. Way. No way. There was absolutely no way, that the handwriting right there, practically declaring that they would be perfectly fine kissing somebody, belonged to _her_ Peter P—

"Maisie!" A voice called out and interrupted Maisie's thoughts. She jumped about a foot in the air and this time she _did _really drop the paper. It began fluttering down on the ground and Maisie snatched at it wildly, finally catching it and gripping it tightly. She hastily sat it back on the table.

"Y-yes?" She called back, still in shock from her previous revelation. She turned around just as the door was opening slowly, and a moment later, Stewart's face appeared, peeking through the door tentatively. Maisie smiled.

"Hello, Stewert. What do you need?" She asked him, crouching down to his level.

"Um, well…" Stewert looked very hesitant, but then he shook his head determinedly and plowed on, "W-we would like to ask you if you could please make up with Peter. We know it isn't your fault!" He added hurriedly, as if afraid Maisie would refuse if she didn't hear that, "But…he is in a really bad mood, and we think it is only because he is sad that you two are fighting." Stewert said, glancing nervously behind him. Maisie's heart nearly broke. He was so cute and innocent!

Maisie looked down at Stewert, who looked back at her with round, pleading eyes, and she sighed. "Alright." She said, and Stewert's face immediately lit up. "I'll make up with him." _Because now I know he really _does _care about my 'stupid book.' _She thought privately to herself. "Where is he?"

Stewert pointed towards the tree-bark exit. "He's outside, being mad by himself." Stewert said innocently, and Maisie had to stifle her giggle_. _

"Alright." She sighed, standing up and walking outside. "Boys!" She called, and all the boys turned around from doing their various activities. "Would you all please begin cutting up the meat for dinner? I'll be back in time to add vegetables and fruits, but dinner would be later if I cut the meat too." The boys all nodded eagerly, then rushed into the kitchen. "Er…but be careful with the knives!" Maisie shouted to them, now regretting her decision. Well, they had already learned how to sword fight, so at least they knew a little bit about it…

Shaking her head, Maisie slipped outside into the cool, fresh night air. "Peter?" Maisie called quietly, not wanting to wake anything up. No being came flying towards her. "Peter? Peter Pan?" She called again, this time a little louder. Nothing.

_Ok, _Maisie thought frustratedly, _Fine. You don't want to come to me, I'll come to you. _And so she began trekking through the forest, peeking around all kinds of places to find Peter, trying to control her growing fear. She absolutely hated going through the woods, or trails, or any sort of place for that matter, alone or with strangers. And that was exactly what she was doing. But she needed to find Peter, and he just seemed to have disappeared! Their fight hadn't even been _that _big of a deal, and yet…where was he?

"Are you looking for Peter Pan?" A voice came from behind her, and Maisie whipped around, terrified it was someone ready to kill her. But, standing before her was a girl, about her age, maybe a little bit younger, dressed in animal furs and leather, clutching a long, pearly white tusk. An Indian. Presently, she was waiting for Maisie to answer.

"Well, yes…but who are you?" Maisie said, trying to hide her relief at finding another friendly person. She bowed at her and replied, "My apologies. My name is Princess Tigerlily, of the Redman's tribe."

_Tigerlily… _Maisie thought, her brain working quickly. An image came up from one of her mother's stories; she had been the one to butterfly-kiss Peter and make Wendy Darling mad at him. But this girl didn't look like the type to butterfly-kiss.

"No, I have never shown any affection towards Peter Pan." Tigerlily said, and Maisie stared at her. Could she read minds?

"I could see what you were thinking," Tigerlily drew back and smirked, "and, also, every girl he brings is jealous of the other girls here." Maisie let down her guard. This girl seemed quite nice, actually.

"Well, good. In that case, yes, I am looking for Peter Pan. Have you seen him?" Maisie asked her. She nodded.

"You can always tell where Peter is when he's sad, or mad, or frustrated." Tigerlily said, beginning to walk away and motioning for Maisie to follow her. "You see, the weather and well-being of this island depends on the feelings of the Boy Who Cannot Grow Up; Peter Pan." She explained, leading her through the trees. Maisie noticed the air had gotten colder. "Whenever Peter is angry, the island is angry too; the same for when he is sad or annoyed. If he is all of those feelings mixed together, however…" Tigerlily pushed aside some tree leaves and revealed the beach, but it was not the beach Maisie had last seen.

The waves were much rowdier, crashing against one another as if battling for the ocean. The wind had to be at least forty miles per hour, making it so that Maisie had to wrap her arms around herself to keep from being frozen to death. The starlit sky Maisie had seen in the forest was not here; billowing clouds covered the moon and sky.

"Then it turns into this. And it's always the worst where Peter himself is…ah…" Tigerlily pointed upward and, sure enough, there was Peter Pan, sitting on the very top of a palm tree and cracking sticks apart. Tigerlily turned to Maisie. "Might I ask what you two fought about?" She said politely, masking her own curiosity. Maisie shook her head.

"Nothing that was really a big deal; nothing that merited all of this," She said wearily, waving a hand around to indicate the weather. Tigerlily chuckled.

"You'll find that Peter is a bit more sensitive to small issues than normal people would be." She said, smiling slightly. "Now go make up with him; we need to fish tonight, and we can't do that with the ocean like this."

Maisie smiled and, thanking Tigerlily, covered her hands over her head and ran out into the strange weather. "Peter!" She shouted, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Come down here; I can't fly up there in this wind!"

Peter looked up at Maisie's voice, spotted her down on the beach, and immediately stood up and bolted down to her.

"Why are you out here?" He said harshly, looking around them both. "Can you not see what the weather's doing?"

_Does he not know _he's _the one controlling it? _Maisie wondered, but she disregarded it. For now, anyways.

"I can see that, but I wanted to talk to you." Maisie said, but she was beginning to get very, _very _cold.

"You're shivering." Peter observed, and Maisie noticed that she was indeed trembling with cold.

"Yeah, I guess I am…" She said, the wind now whipping her hair back and forth, and the sea spraying her with mist. Peter's eyes sparked with worry.

Instantly, the wind calmed down and the sea backed away, though the clouds still remained. Maisie put her arms down and looked around. Now it just seemed like a cloudy night.

Peter was staring around too, looking puzzled. Maisie giggled. _Guess he doesn't realize how much power he really has… _

"Peter," She said, bringing him back to her. "I'm sorry about getting angry at you earlier. I guess neither of us really meant what we were saying…"

"Yeah…" Peter said, averting his eyes from Maisie. He obviously didn't have much practice with apologies. "We didn't…"

Maisie waited for a moment, to see if he was going to say sorry to her too, but he was still looking down at the ground in slight embarrassment.

"So we're _both _sorry, aren't we?" She pressed, and she visibly saw a look of relief cross Peter's features.

"Yeah." He replied, grinning. "We are."

Immediately, the wind whipped up and the clouds blew away, revealing the stars and moon glowing brightly. Maisie beamed at Peter, then burst out laughing at his confused face.

"What?" He said, still looking nonplussed. "Why are you laughing?"

Maisie continued giggling and, taking his hand, flew them both upwards into the sky.

Flying over the trees, Maisie saw Tigerlily trekking through the forest; she looked up at the sky and grinned, and Maisie saluted her in return. Tigerlily waved back and smiled.

Grinning to herself, still clutching Peter's hand, Maisie flew them both back to the Lost Boys' hideout


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well hello there new followers! Thanks for following! And hello to you too, old followers! Behold the next chapter in The New Girl in Neverland! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Peter Pan then Disney would have a LOT more Peter Pan merchandise. As it is they have about ten things. So I don't own Peter Pan.**

_Velaria's Point of View:_

"This is wonderful," Hook breathed, studying the journal Velaria had just presented to him. "You found the girls' journal."

Velaria nodded proudly from her place lounging on the hammock inside the Captain's Quarters. "Yup. It tells you everything about her, about her hopes and dreams, about her life, about—"

"_Peter Pan." _Hook interrupted, his eyes growing wide as they zipped back and forth, reading.

"What?" Velaria said, dropping down from the hammock. "Those are just stories, Captain Hook, they don't really represent—"

"They _do!" _Hook hissed, whipping around to look at her. "_He's written in this journal too." _Velaria stared at Hook, then snatched the journal from his hands. A twisted smile of excitement was spreading on Hook's face, and he began rummaging around again in a trunk.

Meanwhile, Velaria was receiving the shock of her life. He _had _written in Maisie's journal! Not whole stories and entries like Maisie had, just little snippets of notes, correcting his own actions in the tales and replying to some of Maisie's hypothetical questions. Velaria couldn't believe that the Boy Who Never Grew Up had written some of this stuff! It was enough to blow anybody's mind.

"Oh my gosh…" She breathed, flipping through the book. This was all the information they needed! Insight into Pan's mind, and the girl's too! Velaria snapped the book shut and grinned to herself. This was going perfect.

"Give me that journal." Hook said urgently, and Velaria passed it over to him. "This is brilliant; this is my ticket to destroying Pan for once and all!" He looked up at Velaria, who was watching him. "Leave me now," He said, dipping a quill in ink. "I have some planning to do."

Thus, the days passed. Day after day of searching, playing, and struggling with feelings, passed. Peter and Maisie, of course, had no luck in finding the journal, which did result in a few blowups. But they always seemed to resolve them quickly, so the bad weather didn't last too long.

And the weather had been perfectly fine most of the time, albeit seeming a little confused and at war with itself. But that matched, since that was mostly what Peter was feeling. The longer Maisie stayed with them, the more confused Peter got. He had only known this feeling once before: with Wendy. And that hadn't ended so well, because she ended up taking away from him everything that mattered to him, except perhaps Tinkerbell. But Peter Pan wasn't supposed to have feelings anyways! So Peter kept trying to douse his emotions, and ignore the sparks he felt whenever he was near Maisie. But because he was Peter Pan, he had no experience with these things, and so he had no idea how to hide his feelings effectively. . While most people his age would be experts at hiding feelings by now, spinning out cover stories and lies for their changes in behavior daily, Peter was at a loss of what to do. This was just the second time he had come across the family. He thought sometimes that maybe he should just stop brining girls to Neverland altogether; they always seemed to get into his head and mess with him… Oh Peter. If only you knew.

Then again, that was nothing compared to what Velaria and Hook had been up to. Scheming was the one word to describe that entire week. They had each been poring over Maisie's journal, reading between the lines of Maisie's thoughts and Peter's added annotations, sketching out the perfect plan to break down Peter once and for all. Hook had decided that he was tired of putting the girl Peter brought in 'damsel in distress' mode; because Peter always ended up saving both her and himself. So this time, he was trying another tactic, with Velaria's ever so loyal help. It was going to work this time, if it killed him.

This morning, at the Lost Boy's hideout, Peter and the boys were playing a game. Maisie didn't quite understand the concept of it; something that had to do with standing on one foot and trying not to get pushed down. But no matter, she wasn't playing it anyways. She had started on supper: tonight, it was beef and vegetable soup. Maisie had realized very quickly that in order to get these boys to eat their vegetables, she had to hide them in soup.

Maisie stirred the soup lightly, then added a few cut up carrots. She had begun to be very good at cooking over her course here, but she planned to make the boys make a meal sometime in the near future. Finishing up the stirring, Maisie picked up the large pot and moved it away from the fire and onto the table. Seven little bowls sat on the counter in a line, ready for people to pick up. Maisie whisked over to the drawers, opened one, and picked out a ladle, then plopped it into the soup pot. She turned towards the door and went out to tell the boys supper was ready.

"Hey guys! Dinner's re—wha…?" Maisie faltered mid-sentence at the scene that greeted her. The boys were gathered into a circle, except Peter and Kingsin, who were now frozen in the act of trying to push each other down on one foot. It looked _very _strange.

Peter and Kingsin slowly lowered their feet, each of them staring at Maisie. There was a moment of awkward silence, where everybody stared at each other, until Maisie finally decided to break it.

"Um…well, dinner's ready…" She said, still giving them a weird look. All the boys nodded and, as one, stood up and went inside the kitchen. Maisie stood for a minute, then shook her head and followed them.

"Alright, soup's on the table, bowl's on the counter…serve yourselves." She told them, and there was immediately scuffling as everybody shuffled over to get their bowls and soup. Maisie slipped into the crowded fray and served herself too.

Once everyone was seated around the table and were slurping their soup, Maisie asked them, "So, have you guys all been down to the beach lately?" They shook their heads, all except Peter, who caught Maisie's eye and smiled slightly, in his cute boyish fashion. Of course, they had been at the beach a mere few days ago, resolving their argument, but Maisie thought it was about time the rest of the boys took a trip down there to swim, play, and have fun. So she continued, "Maybe we could go down there in two days then, yeah?"

The boys cheered and Maisie smiled, it was always nice when they were happy. Before she could continue their conversation, however, there was an echoing knock from the living room. Maisie and Peter immediately looked at each other, and she knew instantly that he was thinking the same thing that she was: _pirates. _

Maisie stood up the same time as Peter. Peter glanced at her. "You can stay here…" He said, beginning to slowly move backwards to the door. Another echoing knock sounded. Maisie threw Peter a fierce look. "No thanks, I think I'll come with you." And, ignoring Peter's annoyed and slightly pleading look, she made her way over to him, near the door.

"Boys, you stay here. And be quiet." Maisie told the younger kids, and they nodded silently.

"Will you _please _just stay here?" Peter whispered to her, leaning over slightly. Maisie gave him a firm look, then pushed the door open. Peter sighed and followed her out.

Another knock, this time more insistent, echoed across the room as Peter entered.

"Here," Maisie whispered from across the room, holding up two swords. She threw one to Peter, and he caught it swiftly, holding it up.

"Ready?" He said quietly, as the two approached the bark exit/entrance. Maisie nodded tersely, and Peter rummaged around in one of his pockets, producing a small, corked bottle. "Extra pixie-dust." He muttered, pouring some into his hand. Turning towards her, he blew the dust from his hand onto Maisie; it swirled around her once and she felt herself beginning to float off the air. Peter sprinkled some on himself and looked up at the tree bark.

"One…" He said, flying up higher.

"Two…" Maisie continued, raising her sword.

"Three!" They both shouted, shooting upwards with their swords pointed.

"_AHHHH!" _Someone screamed, falling over as Maisie and Peter pointed their swords at them.

"Wait! Tigerlily, what are you doing here?" Peter said, sounding surprised and lowering his sword. Maisie shifted her sword slightly and got a clear view of the Indian Princess. She was fallen down on the ground and was staring, cross-eyed, at the only sword still pointed at her: Maisie's. She smiled nervously and lowered it like Peter's.

"I was coming to give you an invitation; but if this is my welcome maybe I won't bother…" Tigerlily said disdainfully, standing up and brushing herself off.

"We thought you were a pirate." Peter said, folding his arms, as if they _weren't _the ones who had just held the girl at sword-point.

"But we're sorry," Maisie added, shoving Peter slightly. "And we would love to have the invitations, if you'll still give them to us."

Tigerlily smirked. "Ok…if he apologizes too." She said. Maisie shoved Peter again; he turned around to her and glared, but then muttered to Tigerlily, "Sorry."

Tigerlily grinned and handed them a bundle of seven letters, tied together by green leaves.

"One for each of you. It's tomorrow night, when the moon is first coming out. You must present these invitations when entering the party, or you will not be admitted inside." Tigerlily explained. Maisie looked up from studying her own invitation. "Why? Who don't you want coming?"

Tigerlily, who had begun to walk away, turned around and gave her a wry smile, "The same people you didn't want breaking into your house tonight." And then she was gone.

Peter and Maisie looked at each other. Maisie smiled. "Well, looks like we're going to a party!"

**A/N: Oh! And also, I'm thinking about starting another Peter Pan story, written in the first person. It'll be a bit different from this one, but it'll still be about someone going to Neverland. So keep a look out for that and read it if you can! Alright, bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello! Quick notice: I've published another Peter Pan story, called If You Just Leave the Window Open, and it's a new style for me and I'm testing it out, so I'd love if you read it and gave me some feedback on how to improve. It's pretty fun to write, so I hope it's fun to read too! Ok, I now present Chapter 13! They're going to a dance! Oooh!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Peter Pan, then it would be more of a romance story than an adventure story. Some people would hate that, so you should be glad I don't own Peter Pan.**

And so they did, at the precise date they had to. After Maisie had announced that she was going to take a bath, so everyone should clear out (Peter's face then got mysteriously red, and he ushered all of the boys out at at least 45 miles per hour), they had set off through the forest, Peter leading, to the Indian's land. Maisie kept rushing around and fixing up all of the boys, making sure they looked smart, and hating herself for acting like such a mother.

"Randy, stop messing with your hair, it took me forever to get it like that."

"Stewert, _don't _stomp in the dirt!"

"Dan! Get out of the bushes!"

_"PETER! I forbid you to do that EVER again!" _

All in all, it wasn't her best journey through the forest.

About fifteen minutes later, the group arrived at the Redman's tribe.

"Wow…" Maisie murmured to herself; she had never seen an Indian tribe before, especially one looking this festive. Strung around all of the teepees and crisscrossing each other were fairy lights, _literally _fairy lights, as in the fairies had consented to stay fluttering up there for the night. Food tables were laid out all across the teepees, and a little wooden stage had been built, and some Indians were currently playing music on it. It looked very inviting.

"How." A deep voice said, and Maisie looked up, startled, to see a six foot tall Indian raising his hand as if to say hello.

"How." Peter replied solemnly, handing the Indian his invitation. He looked over it, as if to validate it was in fact real, and folded it up and put it in a small pocket. "Proceed." He said, waving Peter inside the Indian village. Immediately, Peter rose into the air and shot off into the middle of things, probably forgetting the rest of them.

Now, it was Maisie's turn.

She walked timidly up to the huge man, who said, "How." to her.

"H-how." Maisie replied, stammering, intimidated by him. She held out the invitation for him. He snatched it up and unfolded it, reading it again for validation. He looked up at her. "Proceed." He boomed, waving her inside. Relieved to be away from him, Maisie obliged happily, only she, unlike Peter, stayed to wait for the rest of the boys.

"Remember to behave yourselves!" She called after them as they scampered away to the food table. Shaking her head and smiling, Maisie entered the fray herself.

It was most definitely as inviting as it had been from the outside. The music played lightly in the background of the light buzzing of conversations, of eating, of the gentle steps of people as they danced. The golden fairy lights illuminated everything, with the help of the stars and moon of course, and made it seem so warm and cozy so that you just wanted to eat your fill and then go to sleep. Which, they had also prepared for. Hammocks were strung in between two teepees in random places, though nobody occupied them yet, for it was too early in the night for people to be sleepy. Maisie studied all of this with a sense of awe; it was beautiful.

"Hey!" A voice said behind her, and Maisie turned to see Tigerlily pushing through a small crowd of Indians towards her.

"Hello, Tigerlily." Maisie said politely, still studying her surroundings. "It's lovely here. You guys did a really good job."

Tigerlily smiled at her, looking prideful. "Yeah, I hope so. We worked very hard on it. Thank you," She added, catching her eye. Maisie grinned.

"Anyways," Tigerlily went on, "are you planning to join in on the dance?"

"The dance? I thought people just danced whenever they felt like it. Is there some sort of official one tonight?" Maisie asked, her curiosity sparked. She had only attended one or two balls in her lifetime, and those had been pretty fun. She betted a dance here would be even better.

"Yeah!" Tigerlily said, looking surprised that Maisie didn't know this. "Didn't Peter tell you anything about Indian parties?"

Maisie snorted with laughter. "You act as if Peter tells me everything. I doubt he even remembered."

"That's true," Tigerlily said, but still looking confused, "but I just thought he might've told you since he seems to…nevermind." Tigerlily shook her head. "I'll just tell you."

"Every time we have this party, there is a traditional dance we do, called the 'Fairy Dance.' See, we Indians respect the fairies very much; that's why they always help us out here and light up the party. Basically, everyone gathers out into the fields and dances with a partner to the Fairy Dance song, and then we share a moment of appreciation for nature and all the fairies do to help the seasons stay balanced. Then, it's over."

Maisie nodded in understanding. "That doesn't seem too hard, other than the finding a partner part." Maisie said.

"Oh, right, I forgot!" Tigerlily said, a grin suddenly appearing. "I get to pick who dances with who!"

Maisie eyes sparked with surprise, but delight too. "Really? Why?" Tigerlily shrugged. "I'm the Princess, and I guess that's tradition too." A sly smile crossed Tigerlily's face. "Guess who I'm pairing you with, hmm?" She said, grinning, her gaze travelling past Maisie to someone else.

Maisie turned around and saw that, predictably, Tigerlily was staring straight at Peter Pan, who was surrounded by a gang of very pretty girls. Turning back to Tigerlily, Maisie laughed nervously. "Oh, you don't have to do that. He's got better options than me—"

"Oh no!" Tigerlily interrupted, still eyeing Peter, but with new distaste in her gaze. "Those idiots," She said, pointing openly at the girls surrounding Peter, "are always asking me to pair them with Peter, but usually I just let Peter play along with the band with his pan flute. That way he's happy, and they're sad, which makes me happy." Tigerlily focused her gaze back on Maisie. "So it isn't just for you; it's also so I can make them miss another opportunity to dance with the _boy of their dreams_." Tigerlily said, putting great exaggeration on 'boy of their dreams.'

Maisie grinned. "Alright, if it's not just for me." She said.

"Oh, of course not…" Tigerlily said, beginning to back away. "It's also for Peter." Then, winking at Maisie, she twirled around and pranced away.

Watching Tigerlily leave, Maisie wondered if all those stories about Tigerlily being a jealous girl friend (notice the space in between) were really true…

Maisie's previous assumption was correct: she had an absolutely wonderful time there. Even though she mostly kept to herself, only occasionally talking to others, the music was beautiful, the food was delicious, and the decorations extraordinary. She had a good time just admiring everything and people-watching. It was especially fun to watch Peter tap on one of the Indian's shoulders, see them turn around, and then see Peter steal food from one of their plates. The shocked and surprised look on their faces was priceless every time. Sometimes Maisie thought that Peter was doing this solely for her, because, after a while, he always seemed to glance her way to see if she was laughing at his antics, which she always was. Her assumption was proved correct for, after about the fifth time this happened, Peter flew over to her. Bowing, still floated about a foot above the ground, he held out the newest thing he had stolen: a bright red strawberry.

"For you, Lady Maisie." He said, looking up just enough for Maisie to trace out his smile.

"Thank you…should I call you Sir? Or is that too grown-up?" Maisie said, smiling and taking the strawberry. Peter floated down to the ground and said, still smiling, "Peter's fine. I called you Lady because you look so pretty tonight."

Maisie blushed crimson at that. Hoping to disguise this, she took a bite out of the strawberry. "Mmm, this taste's really sweet." She said, savoring the flavor. Looking up at Peter, she added, "Thanks for _stealing_ it for me." Peter laughed. "My pleasure." He said, grinning. They were interrupted from any further conversation by a loud shout of, "HEY!"

Peter and Maisie both looked up at the stage, where Tigerlily was now standing, shouting at the crowd below her, "It's almost time for the Fairy Dance! Everybody, get to the fields!" She jumped down and moved to the front of the forming group, next to her dad, the Chief, and her mother. They began leading the trek.

"Hey, will you stay next to me?" Maisie asked Peter, averting her eyes. She hated showing any sign of weakness. "I don't…I don't like walking through trails at night with people I don't know."

Peter only glanced at her once before saying, "Sure. I'll stay with you the whole way." Maisie smiled, glad to know this, and tentatively reached over to take Peter's hand. She felt him stiffen only for a second, before he relaxed and allowed her to hold his hand. "Thanks, Peter." Maisie whispered, shuffling closer to him. Together, they followed the crowd of Indian's heading towards the fields.

**A/N: Hope you liked the Chapter! Bless your face. If you sneezed during this story, then bless you. (I'm sorry. I've been watching too much Tobuscus lately). Please leave a review on that little box below...yep, right there...click on it then type! Reviews encourage me to update! So please review! See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Whew! I'm back! Sorry this took me so long; I lost my motivation for both my Peter Pan stories for a while there. I never planned to end them, but I had a horrible writers block. But I'm back now, after seeing a SPECTACULAR Peter Pan play that got me rolling again! So here is, finally, Chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Peter Pan I'd be at that Peter Pan play playing Wendy and kissing Peter (who is played by someone SO CUTE) and singing all the awesome songs...but NO. Instead I'm back at home typing this. So I do not own Peter Pan. **

_Velaria's Point of View:_

"This is it." Hook said, pushing back from the table where, a moment ago, he had been working tirelessly. "The perfect plan."

Velaria, who had been lounging, once again, in her favorite hammock, perked up. "What's the plan? And does it involve me?" She asked, swinging her legs over the netting and jumping down. Hook nodded, standing up from his chair. "Yes, you are one of the essential parts in the plan." He told her. Velaria smirked, but before she could ask what essential part of the plan she had to do, Hook had launched into an explanation of his plan, a slight gleam in his eyes.

"Using this diary," Hook said, holding up Maisie's journal, "I was able to create a plan that touches on both of their emotional breaking points." He grinned maliciously. "Maisie's breaking point is feeling insignificant, like she doesn't matter in the world. Pan's is living forever alone on this island. I can tell as much by just reading a few of the entries and annotations."

"So how does that help us with breaking Peter? They obviously balance each other: Maisie knows she's important as long as Peter thinks so, and Peter knows he won't be alone as long as Maisie's there. We'd have to separate them somehow." Velaria put in skeptically. Hook's grin widened.

"Precisely!" He said, snatching up a map from the table and rushing over to Velaria. Holding it up to her, he pointed out landmarks as he talked, "You see, the Indian's are having their little 'Fairy Celebration' tonight, and one of the crew overheard at last where they were having their 'Fairy Dance': in the Fields."

"The Fields?" Velaria scoffed, laughing, as Hook pointed at it on the map. "That's pathetic! Why would you hold a fairy celebration in the middle of nowhere?"

"It doesn't matter!" Hook snapped, shutting Velaria up. "The point is, we now know where they will be when the moon is at its highest peak! So we just bring the pirates in there to attack," He said, picking up a quill and drawing a circle of dots around the land marked "The Fields".

"And Pan, being the noble idiot he is, will attempt to save the Indians being attacked," He drew a dot with a small line under it in the middle of the circle, facing the oncoming dots, "which is when we capture Maisie." And he drew a large dot outside of the circle. He looked up at Velaria, grinning like a madman. "Pan will be too preoccupied attacking the pirates to notice, and even if he does notice, he will presume that the girl can handle herself, what with her swordskills and all, and will not go after her."

"Oh," Velaria breathed, now understanding the brilliance of his plan. "And that'll crush her, and, with a bit of convincing, will make her lose faith in Peter and her own judgment altogether!"

"Exactly!" Hook cried, overjoyed that she understood. "And once we turn Maisie against Pan, Pan will believe he will be alone forever, with no one to love him, and it will be that much easier to defeat him!"

"It's the perfect plan." Velaria murmured, a smile spreading across her face. Hook nodded, looking wildly excited, and moved back over to his desk.

"So where do I come in in this plan?" Velaria asked, now very excited to participate.

"Oh, that's easy." Hook said, grinning over his tangles of hair. "You get the girl.

**A/N: Oh, this is mean. Making you wait so long and giving you this short little Chapter. Hmm...oh FINE. I'll give you another. There's my payback for being so late. Hopefully it will suffice.**

_Back to Maisie:_

"Stop!" The Chief's voice rang out through the night. "We are here."

Maisie stared around her, looking for some sign that a dance was about to happen here. A stage, lights, food? But nothing was there. They had quite literally meant a _field. _Tall grass surrounded the crowd from all sides; it appeared that they were standing in the one and only circle carved in the middle of it. Perhaps they had chosen this place for a reason, because the moon was shining brightly directly above the circle they were standing in, reflecting the stars twinkling light. It seemed like just a lone, grassy field.

"Set the instruments up." The Chief ordered, and immediately four Indians backed away from the crowd and moved to the top of the circle, settling the instruments.

"So…so we just dance, here, in the middle of the field?" Maisie wondered aloud, turning to Peter. He nodded, but he was smiling. "Yeah. But you haven't seen all of it yet." What that meant, Maisie had no idea, but she decided to just wait and see.

"The instruments are set." The Chief spoke again. "Are the people ready to dance the Fairy Dance?"

There was a collective, "Yes," from all around Maisie, and she realized too late she probably should have said yes too. But, no matter. The Chief didn't seem to know.

"Good." Chief said. He lifted his eyes to the sky. Then, he said, in a deep, booming voice, "Fairies ng Neverland, ang iyong ilaw at likas na katangian ng iyong mga pakpak."

"Fairies of Neverland," Peter translated quietly from next to her, "light your nature and your wings." And then Maisie watched in complete awe at what happened next.

The grass was _glowing. _Pink, green, blue, and a whole rainbow of other colors were now woven into each small strand of grass as far as the eyes could see, and the ground was now shimmering slightly with what looked like golden pixie dust.

"They still can't fly," Peter pointed out, as if he had to affirm that he was still special in the fact that he could always fly, "The pixie dust is different; it's mostly just for decoration." Maisie was barely paying attention to Peter, she was still taking in her surroundings. It was absolutely _astounding _to her, a mere city-girl, that grass could glow. But, then again, she was in Neverland.

"Princess Tigerlily will now match the partners up." The Chief announced, and indeed Maisie saw the Indian Princess maneuvering about, pairing people up.

"Um, I better go…" Peter muttered awkwardly, letting go of Maisie's hand. She suddenly felt a rush of cold go through her. "I always play along with the band, so—"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Someone sing-songed from behind Peter, and he spun around to see Tigerlily, smirking. "I've got you with someone today."

"Who?" Peter asked, looking everywhere but at Maisie. So clueless.

"Miss Maisie right here." Tigerlily said, her smirk broadening. Peter turned back around to look at Maisie, who suddenly felt very shy. "But she doesn't want to dance with me, do you M—"

"Doesn't matter." Tigerlily said, suddenly stern. "I've picked you two to dance together, so now you have to. It's Indian tradition, Peter."

It seemed even Peter Pan was not too keen to deny tradition, but he still looked very uncomfortable and nervous, and Maisie, however hurt she was by this reaction, felt sorry for him.

"He doesn't have to dance with me if he doesn't wa—"

"Yes he does. It's tradition. Just _dance." _Tigerlily said, beginning to sound annoyed. Putting a hand on each of their backs, she pushed them together. "See? Not so bad, right?" She said, smiling slightly as they disentangled themselves. "I better not see you two apart until the end of the song." She added, eyeing Peter sternly. He nodded sheepishly. "Good. Have fun!" Then she swooped off to join other people.

The silence was awkward and strained, something Maisie hadn't come to expect from Peter Pan. Was she that horrible to be around?

"Alright!" Tigerlily's voice rose above the rest, and the conversation quieted. "Everyone has been paired." She bowed slightly to her father, and then backed away into the shadows. The Chief nodded and moved over to his wife, ready to dance. "Music…" He rumbled, and the band began to play.

It was music such as Maisie had never heard before. It wasn't pop, or country, or anything she had ever heard back in London. It was different; it was…_magical. _

She noticed Peter had, almost hesitantly, put his arms around her waist. Once he saw that she noticed him, he glanced up at her nervously, as if for approval, and she smiled slightly. Maisie, in turn, placed both hands on his shoulders. "Haven't you ever danced before?" She asked quietly, as the two began to slowly sway back and forth. Peter closed his eyes for a moment, as if distantly remembering.

"Once," He said. "A while ago, with…" He shook his head and stopped talking. Maisie looked at Peter, and suddenly realized who he had danced with 'a while ago.' _Wendy. _

"Well, don't ruin it this time." She murmured, making Peter smile, almost with sadness.

The wind picked up, making the grass blow around, making it so calm here, this night, that Maisie couldn't figure out why Wendy Darling had ever left. Wendy had had everything Maisie had right now; but Maisie wasn't going to be foolish enough to leave it all behind and grow up.

Peter twirled her around lightly, then wrapping his arms around her tighter. "I won't." He promised quietly, and Maisie thought he was talking to himself more than to her.

Maisie felt another light whoosh and looked around to see that the grass was _rising _from the ground! Wait…that wasn't grass…

Little fairy wings beat in the sky, rising from the grass, in every color the grass was…they were the ones who had made the grass grow. The fairies flew in a circle around the dancing crowd, making swirls and designs in mid- air. Maisie watched the sky in awe as the fairies lit up their circle brightly, for the grass no longer glowed and everything was dark around them.

One of the fairies broke away from the group and flew over to Maisie and Peter. She landed lightly on Peter's shoulder, smirking and observing them.

"Tinkerbell?" Maisie said in awe, gazing at the little fairy. She nodded curtly, flying towards Maisie and observing her. She let out a stream of tinkling bells, to which Peter replied, blushing, "No she isn't! Go away, Tink."

Tink rolled her eyes and, after a last glance at Maisie, flew away to join the rest of the fairies.

"What did she say?" Maisie asked, curious. Peter was quiet for a moment, then he said, "Well, she said you weren't a very good dancer and that you were a waste of my time. Don't worry though," He added, seeing Maisie downcast and offended look, "She gets like that every time I bring a girl here with me."

"How nice for you." Maisie replied, smirking. Peter gave her one of his cute, boyish shrugs, and the conversation ended there.

And so, Maisie danced. She danced with Peter Pan, as fairies swirled around them, as tinkling music played, in the fields of Neverland. Strange sentence? She thought so too. She couldn't believe how lucky she had been that night when Peter had stolen her journal.

"I'm really glad you stole my journal and lost it, Peter." She said abruptly, voicing her thoughts. "I'm really, _really _glad you did."

Peter looked momentarily caught off guard, but then he smiled slightly and replied, "Me too." And to Maisie, those two words were the most magical thing she had heard that entire night.

They were _so close _now. Maisie could literally feel Peter's heart beating against her own, and she was positive he could feel hers too. She thought maybe the music was hypnotizing her, because she hadn't felt this way around him yet. The more she danced with him, the more she got caught up with him, his scent, the way he moved… She wasn't sure if Peter was feeling the same thing, but his hands were wrapped a little more insistently around her waist, and his eyes still glimmered but they were darker now.

She found herself leaning into him as the music began to swirl to a stop, closing her eyes, hoping that Peter wouldn't push her away…

He didn't.

They were mere millimeters from each other…Maisie could feel Peter's breath: fast and excited. Just as she was about to close the gap between them, permanently—

"ATTAAACK!"

The clearing was overrun by pirates.

**A/N: Hahaha was that not so cliche! But Maisie got what she wanted; she's always dreamed of having a moment like that with Peter. Too bad the mean pirates had to get into her way. But hey! It's a Chapter! And you got two chapters! Bonus! Thanks for reading this, and PLEASE review! It really keeps me going! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait in between updates, I just...I don't have an excuse. I'm sorry. I just haven't been at the top of my game lately and this just got away from me. I'm really sorry though. But I am back, and I will update more frequently from here on out, ok? I promise!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Peter Pan, then the character of Peter Pan in the show Once Upon A Time wouldn't appear to be evil! It's Peter Pan for everyone's sake! Seriously though... But I won't judge until I see it. However, I do not own Peter Pan.**

Maisie screamed as someone grabbed her from behind. "Hey, sweetie, ready to join the pirates?" Someone hissed in her ear, grinning wickedly.

"PETER!" Maisie screamed, and Peter lunged forward and tried to grab her, but the pirate jerked her out of the way. Maisie caught a glance of black hair, and realized who her captor was: Velaria.

Peter's hands instinctively flew to his belt, grappling for his dagger, but then he remembered: he had left it at home for the party! Cursing himself for being so stupid, Peter looked wildly around him. On the right was Maisie, struggling against her captor—was that _Velaria?!_—, and on the left were the pirates attacking everyone else. Peter made a split second decision and dived to the left. He needed to save the Indians, and he trusted Maisie could handle herself.

Maisie, upon seeing this, stared forward with wide eyes. _He left me. _Suddenly drained of all feeling and emotion, Maisie stopped struggling. She didn't lift another finger as Velaria, grinning wickedly, carried her away.

"Welcome, Maisie Korell." A smooth voice said, but Maisie didn't look up. The pirates had dragged her to the Jolly Roger, tying her up and gagging her. They had dropped her inside what she assumed to be the Captain's Quarters just as the sun began to rise, slashed her ropes and yanked the gag out of her mouth, and then left, leaving her alone with Hook. Presently she was sitting on a chair, head bowed, still in defeat.

Captain Hook turned to her, bending down to her level. Maisie still didn't move. "Why the long face, my beauty?" He said in a tender, almost concerned voice. Maisie still didn't move, but she sucked in some air to try and keep herself from breaking down and crying. Hook put his hand under her chin and lifted up her face, which was red and splotchy from the combined tears and gag.

"What did Peter Pan do this time?" Hook said, his eyes boring into Maisie's. But she still did not speak. However crushed and angry she was about Peter's actions, she still remembered Hook's reputation as a manipulator. She wasn't going to fall for anything. Hook shrugged.

"Fine, don't tell me. We only brought you here because we wanted to return something to you." This sparked Maisie's curiosity. What had they taken from her?

She got her answer when Hook held up a bound, leather book. Her journal.

Maisie stared up at Hook, mouth slightly agape. "H-how did you find that?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly. Hook smiled, knowing he had her attention now.

"One of my…_workers _picked it up. We didn't know it was yours until we looked inside. Of course, we didn't read anything else," He added, eyes sparkling. "We pirates still value class and manners." Smirking, Hook threw the journal over to Maisie. She caught it and immediately began flipping through it, looking for marks. Hook watched her patiently, a smile still on his face. Maisie looked up at Hook and closed the book. No marks were found. Except, of course, the annotations from Peter. This didn't make her feel better.

"See?" Hook said, smiling. "We did nothing." Maisie stared at him, wondering what he was going to do next.

"Now, princess. Why don't you tell Hook what has you so upset?" He said, pulling up a chair and facing her. Maisie lowered her gaze. She wasn't going to tell.

"Is it because…Pan decided to save the Indians instead of you?" Hook said, with the air of someone playing a game of 20 Questions. Maisie looked up at him sharply. He was grinning.

"You aren't the only one who witnessed it, darling. Neverland will be talking about this for quite some time." Hook told her with a slightly somber look. Maisie's eyes welled with tears and she looked down again, trying to hide them. Hook shook his head and sighed.

"Ah, always the same! Every girl who comes here with Pan believes they are special; that he loved them and them only. Every girl seems to forget that Peter Pan cannot love." Hook said, producing a tissue and handing it to Maisie. She took it and dabbed at her eyes, which were still flowing. Hook looked down at her weeping form sadly.

"Oh, come now, dear." He said softly, "You don't really believe someone as insignificant as you will have captured the heart of the infamous Peter Pan?"

At this, Maisie let out a stifled sob. It was true, of course. She wasn't even important; she was nothing compared to the others: Wendy, Jane… And not even they had succeeded in making him feel. How could she be expected to?

"He does not feel, my beauty. The sooner you understand he was only playing with your emotions, the better." Hook said, smiling ruefully.

Maisie wept harder. This was all true, so blatantly obvious, she wondered how she hadn't seen it before. He was just a boy, all boys loved to mess with girls' feelings. Why should Peter be any different? "I'm so stupid!" She moaned, accidentally out loud.

"You are not!" Hook cried, as if this was the most outrageous thing he had ever heard. "Pan is a master with things like this. How else do you think he tricked such clever girls as Wendy?"

Maisie found herself nodding. Now she understood why Hook hated Peter so much; he had a very good reason to! She had been an idiot to think Peter had been any different from all those boys back home. But no, he was the same as all the others: mean, immature, and dumb! Everything Hook said made so much sense, Maisie was sure he wasn't making it up. Why else had Wendy and Jane decided to go home? They must have realized the same thing Maisie just did.

She looked up at Hook, no longer crying. A feeling of great hatred for her first love was rising from the pit of her stomach: she had to avenge every girl who had fallen into Peter's clutches and been broken-hearted. Hook must have noticed her hard look, because he swooped in like a vulture.

"You know, Miss Maisie…" Hook said, with the air of one just now getting an idea, "if you would like to, say, help us beat Pan…" Maisie looked up at him, her attention caught. At the moment, anything that hurt Peter seemed like a wonderful opportunity to her.

"Of course, this is your decision, Maisie, we will let you go right now if you tell us to. But we would appreciate your help in beating Pan once and for all, if you will accept our offer." Hook said, smiling at her.

This was completely her decision, after all. Hook wasn't forcing her to do it. She could walk away right now if she wanted to; warn Peter….but she didn't _want _to walk away. She wanted Peter to feel the pain she felt right now at being so disgustingly betrayed. She wanted him to fall, she wanted Hook to win. For Peter had shown his true colors just a few hours ago. So now she was going to show him hers.

Looking up at Hook, completely knowing what she was about to agree to, Maisie said clearly, "I will accept your offer, Captain Hook."

**A/N: HAH! You thought I was going to put her into damsel in distress mode, didn't you? NOPE. I got tired of those stories. So let me know your thoughts on this though! I want to know if people actually LIKE me not putting her into damsel in distress mode. So please review! Thank you! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello! Back again! And in a considerable amount of time too, I think. ;) Well, not really much to report at the moment, so...you get a rare treat: a really short A/N! Lucky you! Let's just move on to Chapter 16, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Peter Pan, he would be a lot more sensible and knowledgeable about feelings. As it is, he's a twit (I say that in the most loving way possible). So, obviously, I do not own Peter Pan.**

_Peter's Point of View:_

Peter had just finished fending off the last advancing pirate, but it had been weird, because the pirate had glanced sideways, apparently seen something, and rushed away just as Peter swung at him. Peter didn't give that much thought though: the pirate was gone, and that's what mattered.

"Thank you very much, Flying Eagle." A voice rumbled behind Peter, and he turned to see the Chief standing there, his face creased in a small smile. Peter, knowing that it would be borderline suicide to disrespect a Chief, bowed slightly and replied, "My pleasure, sir. Glad I could help."

The two were interrupted from further conversation by Tigerlily, who had ran full speed to Peter and crashed into him, hugging him tightly. Peter stumbled backwards, but caught himself just in time to awkwardly wrap his arms around her and hug her back.

"Oh thank you so much, Peter, we would've been killed without you!" Tigerlily cried, finally releasing him. Smirking slightly, Peter replied, "No problem. It was easy."

The Chief side-glanced at him and Peter realized, too late, that he sounded a bit cocky. Oh well. He couldn't take it back now.

"Hey, wait a minute," Tigerlily said, bringing Peter back from his thoughts. She was looking around her and behind Peter, her expression confused and slightly alarmed. "Where's Maisie?"

"Mais—oh! Maisie!" Peter exclaimed, slapping his hand on his forehead. Without another word, he shot up from the ground and flew in the direction of the Jolly Roger, feeling incredibly stupid and slightly ashamed that he had forgotten about her so quickly.

Tigerlily sighed and shook her head. "Just like when he almost forgot about me when I was drowning at Skull Rock." She told the girl next to her. Peter Pan really doesn't change.

Peter soared quickly, swooping up and around trees and birds, urging himself to go faster. He knew he could rescue her, but it was the same every time: What if the pirates decided to try another tactic, like they had with Jane? Almost feeding her to that stupid octopus, they did, and Peter was almost too late to save her. It hadn't happened since, but Peter still wondered…

_I wish Tink was here right now. _Peter thought. He wanted someone to form a plan with. But Tinkerbell was probably with all the other fairies, trying to calm them down from the previous occurrence.

Peter finally reached the Jolly Roger, and skirted the edge to hide behind one of the sails, so he could assess the situation. Peeking out from behind the white sail, Peter scanned the deck below. There was Smee, humming a tune as he carried a tray with what Peter assumed to be rum sitting on it…there was Hook, standing at the edge near a cabin door and talking to two pirate girls: Velaria and…who was _that? _

Peter's eyes widened and he jumped down from behind the sail, quickly flying closer to Hook and the two girls. He needed to get a closer look at the second girl, because he had never seen her before…or he had never seen her looking like _that _before.

Grasping onto the side of the ship, Peter slowly raised his head so he could get a clear view. Hastily taking off his hat, which was sure to give him away, Peter scrutinizing the girl.

Her boots were high-heeled with a bunch of swirly designs on them, and they were on over ridiculously skinny jeans with a leather belt tied over the waist, with a sword carefully strapped on it. Peter's eyes traveled upwards to her shirt, which was short and showed off her belly and was so low cut that when Peter came across it he blushed and quickly cast around for something else to look at. His eyes landed on her face which, even though make-up had been piled on it, was easily recognizable to Peter: this was Maisie Korell.

"What happened to you?" Peter muttered softly, staring at this new version of Maisie. It wasn't natural to him, somehow, because he was so used to looking at her completely covered figure, which didn't show off these sudden curves and protruding body parts he was seeing now. And her _face! _While it had been considerably pretty (maybe a bit more to Peter) before, now it was just gorgeous, or was meant to be. Peter didn't think so though. He had never liked those girls with obviously unnatural and heavily-covered faces, walking around with those short shorts and low-cut tops in London. Natural was better to Peter, and Maisie was definitely _not _natural right now. She looked it too: she kept casting her eyes around and hugging her chest tightly, as if she was uncomfortable with the whole arrangement.

_But why is she in this arrangement? _Peter wondered, narrowing his eyes. He had never known the pirate's to force a girl into clothes; even they had better manners than that. So why did Maisie now look so…_weird?_

**A/N: Well, you got a peek into Peter's mind! I hope you don't mind, and I hope I did him justice, because I find I have a habit of making him go completely OOC. But it was fun writing this Chapter either way, and next time it's back to normal. So, as always, please review! It really motivates me, and it doesn't take very long to do! :) Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Oh gosh...yes, I am still alive. And yes, I haven't updated for at least two weeks. -cringe- I'm so sorry, it's just I've completely, utterly lost inspiration for Peter Pan, and I literally couldn't find it in myself to update this story or my other one. (If you happen to be reading the other one...that one may go on hiatus soon). I'm so sorry. I've just discovered new things and lost my connection to this story...but, I will finish it, because it's already written. So I will for sure finish this one. Ok, on to the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Peter Pan, I'd be in Neverland and totally inspired to keep on writing about Peter. -looks at self- Obviously, that is not the case. So I do not own Peter Pan.**

_Maisie's Point of View:_

"…and so you see Maisie, this will hurt Pan even more, seeing you like this, because then he will be sorry how horrid he treated you now that he sees how beautiful you can be!" Hook finished explaining to Velaria and Maisie excitedly. Velaria nodded eagerly, her eyes excited, but Maisie nodded only half-heartedly. She was starting to regret this; a regret that began when Velaria first showed Maisie the skinny jeans she was expected to wear. How she hated these skinny jeans! They were constricting her blood flow through her legs; she knew it!

Self-consciously rubbing her shoulders, Maisie nodded to Hook and Velaria as they passed her, gathering their positions for the plan. Maisie didn't see why they needed positions, but she thought it better not to question Captain Hook when she was on his side. Maisie flinched as she thought that last part. She was on Captain Hook's side; she was on the villain's side. Maisie never thought she'd be on the villain's side, but then again maybe Hook wasn't the villain. Maybe it really was Peter.

Letting out a groan of frustration, Maisie walked (or stumbled, rather, because she wasn't used to these high-heeled boots) to the edge of the boat and slid down to the ground, her face in her hands.

She didn't know what to do. Hook seemed to have forgotten that she had just had her heart broken, because once she agreed he had immediately pulled her outside to give her a make-over and tell her his plan. She couldn't believe she had had her heart-broken, been kidnapped, and joined sides with Captain Hook, all in the span of about two hours. This was too much for her. All she wanted right now—and she hated herself for thinking it—was to go back to the orphanage and get out of this wretched place called Neverland.

_3rd Person: _

Peter had shot down towards the water when Maisie sat down at the edge of the boat, right where he had been, but was now cautiously looking at her from behind. He jerked back slightly as she let out a moan, but slowly leaned forward as she broke down and started sobbing. What had happened?

Deciding to risk being seen in order to help her, Peter pulled up and lightly tapped her back.

Maisie gasped and whipped around, her hand on her sword handle, and her eyes widened as she saw Peter.

"Peter." She said, trying and failing to sound haughty and angry.

"Maisie?" Peter murmured, tilting his head slightly. Was he just _trying _to look adorable? "What happened?"

"What _happened?"_ Maisie repeated, tears streaming from her eyes. "_You _happened, Peter Pan!"

"I happened? What?" Peter said. She started crying harder, and Peter realized too late that he sounded insensitive. Cocky _and _insensitive! Way to go Peter.

"Why—would you—play me like that?" She said in between sobs, covering her face in her hands. "Why would you make me believe you—" She stopped short, sucked in some air, and didn't continue.

Peter was at a loss of what to do. He barely knew why she was angry, or sad; only that it had something to do with him. Why did it always have something to do with him?

"I don't know why you're sad!" Peter said helplessly, looking at Maisie's crying figure.

"You lying, deceitful, delusional—" Maisie hissed, adding a few more words to her sentence that Peter did not care to be called.

"What did I do?!" He hissed back, nettled. How could he fix this if she wouldn't tell him what he did?

Maisie blinked and looked up from her hands. "You really don't know?"

"_No!" _Peter said, glad she finally got it. "I don't!"

Maisie looked very surprised, and she had stopped crying. Peter was glad he had at least accomplished something to make her feel better. "What did I do, Maisie?" He asked, turning on the gentle, sweet voice he always used when he wanted to make a girl tell him something. And, as usual, it worked like a charm. Maisie stared at him for a moment, then launched into a bitter explanation,

"You played me, Peter Pan. Like a game. You thought it would be _fun _to mess with my emotions, just because you don't have any, and make me think that there was something between us when really you were just playing me for your own amusement! Just like you played Wendy, and Jane, and all those other girls, you played me, and I was _not _going to stand for it! You _left _me, Peter, you left me to get kidnapped by the pirates, how do you know I couldn't have been killed? And you didn't care until now, I bet you even forgot I was here—" Peter felt an uncomfortable squirm in his stomach, "—you _played _me, Peter Pan! You _played _me. That's what you did."

There was an aching silence after Maisie's little speech, in which Maisie dissolved into tears again and Peter stared at her in shock. Played her? For _his own amusement? _What kind of person would do that?

"But Maisie…" He said, very quietly, not at all like his usual self, "I wasn't playing you."

"Oh, ha ha ha, playing me again, are we?" Maisie shrieked, causing several pirates to look her way and Peter to shoot downwards again. After a few moments, though, the pirates went back to their various jobs.

"I'm not playing you, I never played you!" Peter said, once back up and facing her. "Maisie, you've got to believe me, I've never…"

"_Prove it." _Maisie snarled, her eyes sparking. "Prove to me that you weren't playing me."

"_How?" _Peter said, frustrated. How could he prove to her that he hadn't been playing her? Go back in time? But he saw that Maisie already had an idea in mind, and that idea already made him nervous, because Maisie was smiling evilly before she said it…

"_Kiss me." _

Peter cocked his head to the side, looking questioning. "What's a kiss? You mean that little metal thing that looked like a hat that Wendy once gave me?"

Maisie shook her head, still grinning. "I'm sorry. I meant a _thimble. _Give me a _thimble."_

Peter jerked back, his eyes sparking, looking alarmed. "_What?!" _

"You heard me. If you don't want me to go through with what I'm about to—and that's bad for you, mind—then you have to prove to me you weren't playing me. The only way for you to do that is to thimble me."

"Can't you just trust me?" Peter said softly, trying for that sweet, innocent voice again. Maisie just laughed.

"You can't do that to me, Peter Pan. I know better."

Peter stared at this girl, this strange girl, openly telling him to give her a thimble. No one had ever just blatantly said that to him. Always had it been hints, hints that he never figured out, hints that he was too busy to follow up on, hints that seemed just plain stupid at the time. But, if she wasn't bluffing, this was the only way he could get her back.

So, shutting his eyes, Peter Pan leaned forward and finally thimbled a girl for the first time in his life**. **

**A/N: Oh! And thank you so much to the Guest that reviewed informing me that I had accidentally posted one Chapter twice! Ahh! If not for you, I wouldn't have realized my mistake. So thank you very very much! Again, I'm sorry for the delay, but I shall try to update more often. I bloody PROMISE. Ok. Thank you! **


End file.
